Wristcutters: a Daria story
by Charliefox2012
Summary: J/D femslash. Story based on the movie Wristcutters: a love story. Jane: You know you’re going to hell. Daria: Anything that gets me out of Lawndale; A tree grows in Lawndale. AU: Daria got out of Lawndale…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **

**Daria and all affiliated characters and whatever else belong to MTV, do, and whoever else created the series. Wristcutters; a love story and Kneller's happy campers (Short story movie was based on) belong to Goron Dukic, and Etgar Keret.**

_I write for my pure enjoyment and make no money writing Daria fanfiction, and have no intention of doing so. _

**Notes: **

**One**; _I know Daria is not suicidal, never has been, never will be._

**Two**_; Daria always wanted out of Lawndale, not this way, but hey, I was bored. _

**Three**;_ I mean no offence to anyone._

**Four**;_ I don't condone, or glorify suicide. There really is no good enough reason for it, although I'm the last person who should be talking._

**And lastly**_; the characters are obviously out of character, but I still hope you will enjoy the story. Thanks, and I greatly appreciate your reviews of any sort._

* * *

Chapter one 

The ground was hot and hard. The air was dry and the sun was bright.

Daria knew that she was outside and that it was hotter then she was use to. She didn't know how long she had been lying here, but by how sore her body felt, it was a long time. She was feeling exhausted as well. She was unsure why though.

Daria hadn't open her eyes yet, because she knew that she was not in Lawndale and a part of her was afraid to find out where she was.

She heard the gravel crunching under someone's shoes as they walked over to her.

"Hey," said a gruff male voice loudly.

Daria ignored him and kept her eyes closed. She just wanted him to leave her alone and hoped by ignoring him he'd go away.

"Hey, get up. You can not sleep here," said the gruff voice, accent heavy, possibly Armenian.

Daria still didn't move, wishing he'd leave her alone. She felt very tired and the heat wasn't helping.

The man nudged her boot, "Get up," he insisted.

Daria groaned and opened her eyes. After a moment, she sat up. She straightened her glasses and looked around at her surroundings. She was right; she wasn't in Lawndale, but had no idea of where she was.

It appeared to be a desert: sand, dead weeds, dead bushes everywhere and a deserted highway that seemed to go on forever to the left and right. Then she looked at the man. He looked only to be in his fifties. He was big and tough looking, but didn't seem mean. He wore all white and an apron. He appeared to be a cook of some sort.

The man held his hand out to her, "I help you," he said.

Daria didn't take his hand; she stood up. "Where am I?" she asked, surprised at how calm she felt considering the circumstances.

He looked around, extended his arms and spun in a small circle, gesturing to the surroundings. "You are here," he said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

Daria looked at him dryly, "Well, I guess I can conclude I'm not at the mall," she said.

"Mall?" the man asked.

Daria shook her head and grimaced when she felt the beginnings of a headache.

"I don't know how I got here?" Daria explained, brushing dirt off herself.

The man scrutinized her. Daria felt slightly uncomfortable, but wanted answers and he was the only one around.

He then grabbed her arms. Daria jumped, startled.

"Hey!?" she said irritated.

"This is how you get here," he stated, his hands sliding down her arms and resting on her wrists.

Daria looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Under sleeves of jacket; it's how you come here," he said, letting her go and then put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I'm guessing, unless it was another way, but I see you as a bleeder," he said casually.

Daria just looked at the man as if he was a lunatic, but she raised her left sleeve and gasped.

"There, I knew it," he said, but not proudly or gloating, somewhat sadly.

Daria looked at her left arm. There were two gashes, one across an artery and one down the middle of her arm. She looked at her right arm and saw that it held the same two gashes.

"I don't get it," Daria said softly, fear taking over and tears welling up in her eyes.

The man sighed. "You were unhappy before here, so you take life, but you can only take life; you still be unhappy," he said simply. "Um, I'm Mordy, by the way," he said extending his hand.

Daria only looked at him. She was trying to remember what she had been doing before now.

He let his hand drop and examined her.

"You such a little thing," Mordy said. "How old you?" he asked.

Daria wiped quickly at her eyes, "um, seventeen," she said.

Mordy nodded, "So young," he said sadly.

"I don't get it. _Why_ am I here? I don't remember much, or anything, really," she said.

Mordy shrugged. "I don't know either, but you will remember; it take time," he said firmly. "And believe me you'll have time," he said.

Daria was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Only fleeting pictures came to mind. Herself in her room, alone in the house, she was upset, or something. Then only one thought resonated.

"Jane," she breathed, but was a bit foggy on how she factored into this whole mess.

Mordy looked at her. "You gonna be all right?" he asked.

Daria looked at him somberly. "I'm dead?" she asked straightforwardly.

"Yeah," he answered.

Daria sighed. "I guess I'm gonna be okay," she said and looked around the area.

She was in a dirt parking lot in front of a restaurant in what seemed to be a very small town. Only a few people were out now; none looked her way.

She looked at Mordy again. "What do I do now?" she asked and hated how much like a child she sounded.

Mordy sighed. "I help you. Come with me," he said, touching her shoulder and leading her to his restaurant.

Daria followed him, wondering how to state this moment. Was she beginning her new life or entering her afterlife? None of this made sense, but Daria reckoned, as Mordy had said, that she would have time to figure all this out; lots of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Daria removed the pizza from the large oven. She placed it on a pizza holder on the table; she started slicing it. She sighed and wiped her brow. It was hot again today and the oven didn't help.

Daria finished with the pizza and placed it in a box; ready for whoever came for it.

She removed her headband, depicting the _Kamikaze pizzeria _logo.

"Mordy!" Daria called into the back office.

"Yeah?" Mordy called back.

"I'm going on my break," she said.

"Sure. Ten minutes this time," Mordy called back sternly.

"Whatever," Daria muttered, removing her apron and heading outside.

A strong wind blew, but all it did was mingle with the heat. There never was a cool breeze.

The sun was unbearable as usual. Daria moved into the shade, not that it helped much. It was hot wherever you stood.

Daria figured that it was because this place had to be Hell. No other explanations.

She leant against the building, dug in her pocket and pulled out a box of matches and her cigarettes.

"I've got to get another job," Daria grumbled, placing the cigarette in her mouth. "I spent half my life eating pizza now I'm gonna spend eternity making it," she said lighting her cigarette and took a long drag.

She sighed looking out at the parking lot. Not many people were out today.

Daria looked at the cigarette. She wasn't sure why she started smoking. It didn't alleviate any stress, but everyone around here seemed to smoke all the time. She wasn't exactly trying to fit in, but it at least gave her something to do, and she figured its not as if it was gonna kill her either.

She took another drag. It was noon, lunchtime. However, no matter what time it was, this place never got busy, no more then maybe fifteen customers a day.

Daria thought it was probably because everyone had better things to do then just eat, or maybe they were just too depressed to eat.

Daria sighed wearily. It had been a couple of months since she first _arrived_ here. Mordy was a pretty cool guy. He gave her a job and found her a place to live. She roomed with a big Austrian guy, Erik, a little anal, but he was all right. Daria actually appreciated it. She didn't know if it could be worse, but she took what she could get here.

Daria took another drag from her cigarette, looking around. A couple of people were coming up to the restaurant. They saw her and gave a small wave. Daria nodded, but said nothing.

It had been hard adjusting to this place, but even with adjusting, Daria hated the place still.

She gave a mirthless laugh, _who could've thought of a better punishment really_, she thought.

It was like being alive, but not. No one was really around, the place was always hot, even at night, and you still had to work to buy things and you still paid bills.

Daria more then anything regretted her decision now.

She inhaled longer this time from her cigarette and held it a moment.

Daria released the smoke slowly. It had taken awhile, but she finally remembered what brought her here.

She and Jane had started dating in their junior year, but after four months, Jane ended the relationship. Daria was surprised and hurt, but accepted it. Jane's reasoning was that she needed her freedom. Daria didn't understand, but didn't fight her on it. Here in this world, too, she still didn't know what it meant.

It took them about two months to get back to normal; to finally be able to say that they were friends again and to act like nothing ever happened. Daria was just getting use to being around Jane and getting use to them not being a couple when Jane met Tom. After one date, and just meeting, Jane decided to be with him. Daria didn't understand that either. Jane wanted her freedom, but got into another relationship with a guy.

Daria tried to figure that one out and it only left her with confused and hurt thoughts.

Daria couldn't handle it, then she and Jane were partners on some dumb assignment for school, and that stressed her to no end, especially since Jane was seeing Tom and blowing her off when they were supposed to be working on the assignment.

So, the day before the project was due, Daria had fought with Jane about the project. Although, Daria knew honestly that it was just a cover for what she was really feeling. She couldn't find the heart to tell Jane the truth; maybe it was courage. She just didn't want to sound foolish and pathetic. Jane was the one that left her and Daria didn't want to seem clingy.

Daria had headed home and found the house empty, as usual. She fought with herself about what to do and how to deal with everything. Everything just felt so much more then it really was. She went into the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. She wasn't sure of what she was looking for, but she found a couple of new razor blades, and slit her wrists.

She couldn't even remember her last moments of life.

Daria took her last drag; she killed herself, not the pain. She still loved Jane, and missed her a lot.

Daria threw her cigarette to the ground, frustrated, and contemplated another one, but looked at her watch. Her ten minutes were up.

Daria sighed and went back inside to her job, or punishment. Whatever it was; either way, it was still going to be an eternity as a pizza maker.

* * *

At five, Daria's shift ended, and she was glad for it.

She hated her job, but couldn't find anything else to do in town. Everything was hell. At least at the _Kamikaze, _she knew Mordy and they got along well enough.

Daria headed for her apartment.

The town was pretty small and most of the people were usually in one of the many bars. Daria thought it was funny at how many bars made up this town, but realized you needed to be drunk to get through each day. She had fallen into the habit.

Daria looked around and wondered why she stayed in this particular town. There had to be other towns in this world, but she also worried that those towns would be exactly like this or, if possible, worse. Therefore, she stayed put. However, it didn't stop her from wondering what else was out there.

Daria sighed miserably. This wasn't life. There was no life.

The weather was always hot and dry. The plants were all dead, and people were just as depressed as this world's appearance.

Daria thought it was funny that she fit in quite well. She showed no emotion in her life and now in death, she didn't need to.

Daria wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel about that.

She reached her apartment building and walked up to her apartment.

Daria unlocked her door and entered. Erik was sitting in his recliner and watching TV. Daria looked at it, and had no idea of what show it was. Everything was outdated here, music, books, TV, everything.

"Hey," Daria said, walking by to her room.

"Hmm," was all he said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Daria didn't mind. It was how they lived. They didn't talk unless they had to, like about the bills, rent, or for whose turn it was to go shopping or if one of them did something wrong to piss the other off. Daria usually was the one that pissed Erik off.

Daria closed the door to her room and removed her uniform. She slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, her new apparel. Her old clothes were in her closet. It was too hot to be wearing them and something about them just didn't feel right. Her old clothes belonged to her living life, not here, although, she kept her boots.

Daria picked up a book she had been reading and lay on her bed. She tried to read, but wasn't really focusing on it anymore. When she wasn't working, she did a lot of thinking and that didn't do her any good.

_Why couldn't I have been thinking before I offed myself? _She thought for the millionth time that day.

Daria lay her book down and sighed.

Life hadn't been that bad, compared to this, but then again, she knew she never really appreciated it.

Now, here she was appreciating this hellhole.

She had felt suicidal here, too, often, but didn't know what would happen and didn't want to end up somewhere worse then this place.

However, Daria knew she deserved to be here. She also would deserve wherever else she ended up, if she was stupid enough to try again, and she knew she deserved whatever dreariness she had to deal with. She deserved it all.

Daria sat up, feeling restless. She needed to get out and do something.

She grabbed her jacket, put it on, and walked out of her room.

"Hey, Erik, I'm going out; need anything?" Daria asked.

"No. Just remember the rule; don't bring anyone home," he said, never taking his eyes off the TV as he spoke.

"I never do," Daria said monotonously and exited the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Daria walked down the block to the closest bar, _Stiff Drinks_. Drinking is what she usually did when she needed something to do. She knew it was a bad habit, but that only mattered when she was alive.

In the last two months Daria had changed, for the worse she had thought, but didn't mind. No one here knew her when she was alive and no one judged her now. Everyone was just trying to find ways to pass eternity, whatever that meant and consisted of.

Sometimes Daria was surprised at how she turned out by being here, smoking and drinking, and having sex.

The last one really surprised her. She went home with girls only, as she was gay. She had once contemplated being with a guy, but never found a decent one, and well, being here, who knows if anyone decent existed.

However, after any of the three _bad habits_, she was always excusing them with the fact that there was nothing better to do. She didn't know if that made it worse or better.

Daria entered the bar. It was just as dingy as it always was. Some days it could seem worse. She guessed it just depended on the people it housed that night. Tonight was mostly grungy looking people and the depressed. Some of the patrons had already passed out in chairs from drinking too much.

Daria was glad that it wasn't too busy. Some guys were in the back playing pool. She thought that maybe she'd try to get a game in with whoever was playing last.

Daria sat on a stool at the counter. Joe was the bartender tonight. Daria liked him; he made the afterlife interesting.

He was with another customer at the moment. Daria waited for him.

Joe was okay looking, dark hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. He was in his forties; well, when he died and he would be that age forever. He had been here for a _long_ time, as he said, and still looked the same as the day he came here. Daria hated that she would always look seventeen.

Joe noticed her. He grabbed her usual beer and walked over. "Hey, little girl," he teased, giving her the beer.

Daria glared at him lightly. "Hey, Joe. And you know I hate when you call me that," she said.

"Yeah, I know. It's why I do it," he smiled.

Daria rolled her eyes, but knew he meant nothing by it. She sipped her beer and grimaced slightly.

It was just as horrible as she knew it would be, but after a couple of these, this place wouldn't be so bad.

"Just get off work?" Joe asked.

"No. A while ago. I just didn't want to spend an evening with Erik," Daria said, looking around at the bar.

Joe nodded and went to another customer who came up.

Daria didn't mind, she knew he'd be back. They talked every night he was on shift, but what she really wanted tonight was a distraction.

Daria saw a couple of blonde girls sitting together. Daria figured one of them could have potential.

They were whispering amongst themselves and looking at her.

It made Daria feel self-conscious so she stopped looking at them and turned her attention to a black-and-white TV in the corner. The sound was off. A show was on, but she didn't know what it was. She wasn't even sure if it was in English.

Daria sipped her beer slowly. She had a lot of time to waste, and she wanted to waste it here, or in someone's bed if she could.

Daria hated that there was nothing in this hell to do. There were no updated books or updated electronics; nothing mind numbing to do, unless you counted living here.

Some of the people here weren't that entertaining either, except for a good romp. Daria didn't care to hear their sob story, just as they didn't want to hear about hers. Joe was an exception though.

Daria finished her beer and Joe was already coming over with another one. She took it appreciatively.

Daria looked at some of the people and even though she really didn't care, she did wonder what had happened in their living life to bring them here. She _knew _why they were _here_, same as she was, wasting time.

Daria also wondered what could have saved them from this hell.

She also wondered it of herself. Would it have been someone being home that night, or a conversation with Jane, or if she just took the time and thought about it rationally? Could something have saved her or was this fate? Did she have no control whatsoever?

She took a long drink of her beer this time, almost finishing it in one go.

"Hey," Joe said, looking at her concerned, "you okay?"

"No," Daria said tersely. "Are you?" she shot back, irritated.

Daria's mood didn't perturb Joe. He shrugged indifferently. "I deal. I've been here for forty years plus," he said, "I got nothing to worry about," he said calmly.

"Why is that?" Daria asked.

Joe tapped his head, which had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. "Can't remember what was wrong anymore," he stated, slightly amused.

Daria nodded and secretly couldn't wait for her forty years to pass. Maybe she'd be the same.

"What you thinking about?" Joe asked.

"Stuff; my life," Daria answered.

"Here or back then?" Joe asked.

"Back then," Daria said.

"Shouldn't do that; it'd drive you crazy," Joe cautioned.

"No s**t," Daria smirked and finished her beer.

Joe gave her another one.

Daria was starting to feel a bit of a buzz now; she was drinking too fast. She was pleased with the two and knew that number three wouldn't disappoint her.

She opened her beer and decided to go slow with this one.

"So, you thinking about that girl again?" Joe asked.

"A bit," Daria admitted with a shrug. "And a bit about what could have stopped me; you know saved me?"

"Yeah. I don't care much about that anymore, just because…well, I'm here," Joe shrugged.

"We all are," Daria said indifferently and looked at him contemplatively. "Hey, Joe?"

"Yeah, little one," he smiled.

Daria let it slide. "Do you ever wonder what your funeral looked like?" she asked.

"No. 'Cause _I know_," Joe said firmly.

"Oh?" Daria said.

"I told you, my parents died when I was ten and then I was put into the system," Joe said.

"Yeah. What happened?" Daria asked.

"I wasn't lucky enough to find a family or a home," he said. "I had no friends at the end, so I'm sure no one missed me," he said.

"Sorry about that," Daria said sincerely.

"I'm not. It's why I took my life, and now here, well, I have friends," Joe said. "So what about you? What do you think your funeral looked like?" he asked.

Daria took a moment before she answered. "Family mostly, maybe Jane, her brother, maybe a couple more people; I told you that I was a loner."

"Yep, you did," Joe said. "But I bet they missed you terribly," he said kindly.

Daria scoffed lightly, "I doubt that. I mean I'm sure they were sad and sorry, but I think my mom and dad would be glad that I'd no longer be causing them trouble, and then my sister, she'd probably just be happy that she no longer has to work at keeping me a secret anymore," she said and took a drink of her beer.

"What about that girl, Jane, wouldn't she miss you?" Joe asked.

Daria shrugged. "Six months ago, I would say yes without hesitation, but…you know she's the reason I died," she said.

"Yeah, but you loved each other…" Joe pointed out.

"I thought so; she was dating a guy when I left," Daria said.

"Yeah, you told me, but I still have faith in love," Joe said strongly.

Daria gave him a sardonic expression. "That's why you leave with a different girl each night?"

Joe laughed lightly. "Yeah, but I love you and you won't go home with me," he said seriously.

"Watch it, Joe, I'm not that drunk," Daria said mock sternly, and then looked at the two blonde girls again. "Besides I've got someone else in mind."

"Those two are straight," Joe stated. "They pick up a guy every night."

"I might get lucky tonight," Daria said.

"Come home with me and…" Joe flirted.

Daria gave him a sharp look. "Don't even finish that sentence if you value your afterlife," she warned, but gave a small smile.

"Oh, I do," he said putting his hands up in defense. "We can't really die, I don't think, but either way, I don't want to know what's after this," he said and shuddered.

"I had that same thought earlier," Daria said, and took a drink of her now warmed beer.

"Hey, maybe you might get lucky," Joe said, nodding in the direction past Daria.

Daria looked at him curiously and was surprised when one of the blonde girls sat next to her.

She was thin with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale looking. She smiled at Daria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

"Hi, my name's Tania," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Hi. Daria," Daria said, shaking her hand.

The girl scrutinized her a moment before she spoke. "Listen, my friend Rachel and I, we play this game where we try to figure out how people offed themselves," Tania explained.

"Of course," Daria muttered, taking a drink of her beer, feeling disappointed.

"We were just guessing about you; how'd you do it?" Tania asked bluntly.

Daria gave her a stern look. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. So…?" Tania said expectantly.

Daria sighed and lifted up her sleeves to reveal the scars on her wrist.

Tania grinned smugly. "Three points for me," she called over to her friend proudly. Rachel only rolled her eyes.

"You know that's an extremely rude question," Daria said reproachfully, rolling her sleeves back down.

Tania shrugged. "Precisely. That's what the game's all about," she said flippantly.

"I see. Well, what about you?" Daria asked, slightly smirking.

"Me?" Tania asked. "Gas; reason: to get back at people," she explained offhandedly.

Tania's indifference regarding her suicide surprised Daria. Daria only nodded and sipped her beer.

"You wanna sit with us or something?" Tania offered. "Maybe play?"

Daria gave a small laugh. "It's a bit morbid, don't you think?"

Tania shrugged. "What else you gonna do?" she asked.

Daria thought about. "Sure, why not?" she said. She grabbed another beer and followed Tania over to her table.

Rachel looked at Daria curiously. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Daria said sitting next to Rachel.

Tania sat to Rachel's right and looked around the room. After a moment of searching, Tania focused on a big, hairy, mean looking biker guy sitting in the corner. He was drinking alone, and looked as if that was how he preferred it.

Tania pointed at the biker. "Him."

Daria and Rachel looked at him.

"Drug overdose," Rachel said simply.

Tania examined him closely. "Hmm, no, I don't think so. I say gas," she said firmly.

"You always think that," Rachel complained. "Just because you did it…" she grumbled.

Daria ignored them and scrutinized the man; he seemed to notice that he was being watched now. He focused on the beer in his hand, but Daria saw that he would occasionally glance at them. He also didn't seem pleased with the attention.

"I say drowning," Daria said.

Rachel and Tania looked at him more intently.

"Maybe," Rachel agreed, reluctantly.

"No. I'm telling you, look at the bluish face; it's gotta be gas," Tania insisted.

Daria shook her head. "It's not," she said confidently.

"Go over and ask him, then" Rachel challenged Daria, smirking.

Daria took a swig of her beer and thought about it. After a moment, she shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure," she said and rose a bit out of her chair, but froze when the guy openly scowled at her. "Um, on second thought. I don't know about his one, he seems ill-humored," Daria said hesitantly and sat back down.

"No, you gotta go," Rachel said insistently.

"Why don't you try it with me?" said a heavy Russian accented male voice from behind them.

The three girls turned to look at him. Tania and Rachel held expressions of contempt for the man.

The man grabbed his chair and joined them at their table.

He was a small man, probably in his thirties, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at them expectantly.

"Do you know this guy?" Rachel asked Daria disdainfully.

Daria sipped her beer. "Nope," she said casually, but looked at the guy curiously.

"I'll bet you girls won't guess," the guy challenged smugly.

Rachel and Tania ignored him, both looking around the bar searchingly.

Daria looked at the two girls, and then smirked at him. "I bet they won't," she said simply.

"Tania, look who's here," Rachel said suddenly, pointing to a guy that just entered the bar.

Tania did and she lit up. "Ooh," she said and looked at Daria. "We'll be right back," she said quickly and walked over to the bar with Rachel.

Daria looked after them, wishing they didn't have to leave.

"I'll tell you something, whenever a chick says _'I'll be right back', _write'em off," he said. "They always end up leaving with some retarded big-Joe guy," he said and took out a bag of tobacco and rolling papers and started rolling himself a cigarette.

Daria took what he said into consideration, and then nodded. She sipped her beer, still scrutinizing the guy.

"So what was it?" Daria finally asked.

He looked up at her. "What was what?" he asked.

"How did you, you know…off yourself?" Daria asked, feeling slightly guilty and intrusive.

He grinned. "I poured my beer on my electric guitar at my last gig," the guy said. "Fried my a**," he said and took a drink of his beer.

Daria looked at him in disbelief. "You offed with a _guitar_?" she asked.

The Russian man still held a grin. "Sure I did. On stage," he said pleased. "Man, it was wild. Iggy Pop almost came to see that gig," he said.

"Hmm," Daria said, unsure of what to think or say. She looked over at the girls, and they were leaving with some punk rock looking guy.

They waved at her. Daria nodded.

"See?" the guy said. "Eugene," he introduced.

"Daria," she said.

Eugene nodded, "So, you going home alone, Daria?" he asked.

"I'm gay," Daria stated.

He shrugged. "Thought I'd try, but I should have figured since you've been eyeing those girls since you got here," Eugene said indifferently and lit his freshly rolled cigarette. "You want? I make you one," he asked.

"Er, no thanks. I have my own and I like them with filters," she said.

He shrugged. "So how you end up here?" he asked.

"_Here_? Or Here?" Daria asked.

Eugene smirked at her. "I know why you here," he said gesturing to the bar. "I mean what bring you to this wonderful world?" he said sarcastically.

"Thought I could use a vacation," Daria said with a small smile and rolled her eyes.

Eugene laughed. "You a funny one," he said. "Really?"

Daria sighed wearily. "I killed myself over a girl; Jane," she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Eugene nodded. "Why?"

"She dumped me claiming the need for freedom and then went on to get involved with a guy," Daria said with a tone of annoyance. She wasn't sure if it was directed at Eugene or the situation.

"Yeah, well, girls are crazy," he said somewhat sympathetically. "You don't seem so crazy though," he said, scrutinizing her.

"Oh, I believe I am. I mean I'm here right," Daria said.

"Being here don't mean you crazy," Eugene said seriously. "You had one bad day, or _days_, and found solution," he said.

"Some solution," Daria scoffed.

"Yeah, well, we all think of heaven and peace," Eugene said and then smirked, "we just get screwed; great cosmic joke."

"Oh yeah, I was laughing my a** off when I came here," Daria said dryly.

Eugene laughed. "We're screwed, but just like back in life, we deal. We just deal better here," he said taking a drink of his beer, and became thoughtful. "Funny, huh?"

Daria finished her beer and looked at him. "Yeah. Hysterical," she said, agreeing with him on the irony.

Daria spent the rest of the night drinking and smoking with Eugene. She liked his company.

* * *

Daria leant on the counter in the pizzeria and was watching the clock, dully; a few minutes left until her shift ended. She sniffed the air and smelled something burnt.

"Oh, crap!" she said and rushed to the oven. She removed the pizza from the oven, grateful that it hadn't burned completely. She placed it on the stand on the counter. She started slicing it, but she had placed the stand too close to the edge of the table and it slipped off.

"Dammit," Daria swore, and picked up the pizza quickly.

She looked around; no one had noticed. She put it back on the stand, trying to fix it, and then served it to a waiting customer.

At five, Daria walked out of the pizza place and started her walk home. There was a honk from behind her. She turned; it was Eugene.

He drove up to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Daria said curiously. "What's going on?"

"I come to get you. We go drink, play pool," Eugene said.

"Hmm, I'm kind of tired," Daria said.

"Come on, I buy," Eugene coaxed.

Daria thought about it. She knew that she had nothing better to do, and eventually when she grew bored of Erik and being alone she'd end up hitting a bar anyway. At least she'd have company if she went with Eugene.

"All right," she conceded and got into the car.

* * *

They entered _Stiff Drinks, _grabbed a couple of beers and found an empty pool table near the back. Eugene racked up the balls.

"So, you know anyone here from Life?" Eugene asked taking the first shot.

Daria looked at him slightly confused. "No. I died alone," she said. "What about you? You know anyone?" she asked looking for her shot and thinking his question was strange.

"Yeah; my whole family," Eugene said causally.

Daria looked at him wondering if he was being serious. "No way," she said with a small laugh, taking her shot.

"It's true," Eugene insisted. "I live with my parents and my kid brother Kostya."

Daria sobered. "Really?" she said, looking at him surprised.

Eugene looked her in the eye. "Really," he said seriously.

"Wow. I've never heard of a whole family being here," Daria said. "Not that I've been here long, mind you," she said.

Eugene shrugged. "Well, a little while after we came to America, mom offed because she was missing Russia so much. My father, just didn't feel like going on without her; But what really did it for him was my little brother turning out to be gay; Dad hung himself," Eugene said, taking his shot and took out his rolled cigarettes. "Then me, and my brother followed a few months later."

Daria nodded. "Why did you?" Daria asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Needed vacation," he said and then smiled.

Daria rolled her eyes, amused. "What about Kostya?"

"I guess he had it in his genes," Eugene said, lighting up a cigarette.

Daria took a drink of her beer and looked at Eugene. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," she said, amazed.

Eugene nodded. "When Kostya came here, my father, a man who wouldn't cry if you dropped ten pound sledge hammer on his foot, hugged kid and cried like baby, no s**t," Eugene said taking a swig of his beer.

Daria nodded, unsure of what to say, looking for her next shot.

"Yeah," Eugene said, and then looked at Daria. "Hey, you come meet them," he said suddenly.

Daria looked at him startled. "No. I couldn't," she said.

"Yeah, come on. We have dinner, it'll be fun," Eugene said enthusiastically.

Daria thought about it. "Okay, fine, but you better tell your mother I'm not your girlfriend. I don't want to be asked when we're getting married or something like that," Daria warned.

"I know. I just tell her you big dyke," Eugene shrugged and finished off his beer.

Daria scowled at him. "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

He gave her a smug smile. "I see you at seven tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Daria sighed resignedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

Daria turned onto Eugene's block. He and his family lived in an apartment a few blocks from her. She was glad since she didn't have a car and she didn't want to bother Eugene.

She walked up to his apartment building. It was okay looking; well, as good as it was going to look in this place. Nothing here looked nicer then it had to be.

_At least the apartments in this world were livable_, Daria thought.

Daria entered the building and walked up to Eugene's apartment on the third floor. She still wished she had refused him with more effort. She felt awkward meeting his family and was now wondering if she should have dressed up. She wore her usual outfit of a tank top and denim jeans.

She reasoned that it was just too hot to dress up, but she still felt she should have at least made an attempt.

Daria reached the door, knocked and waited.

After a few moments, where Daria thought she still had time to leave, a heavyset woman with short, curly gray hair opened the door. Daria guessed that this was Eugene's mother.

"Daria!" the woman said happily, in a heavy Russian accent, and pulled Daria into a tight hug.

Daria was surprised. "Um, Hi," she said.

The woman let her go and ushered her in. "Come in, come in."

Daria walked in, feeling extremely awkward.

"I'm Elena. It's nice to finally meet friend of Eugene's," she said pronouncing Eugene's name as Ugenye. She led Daria into the kitchen. "He never brings anyone over," she said and started looking into pots on the stove.

"Oh," was all Daria could think to say.

"You have good timing, dinner is nearly done," Elena said. "Eugene is in living room with his brother and father," she said, pointing to a room to the left.

"Thanks," Daria said and walked into the living room.

It was a small room with a couple beds, a TV, and a couch which was being occupied by Eugene, his father, mid-fifties and balding, and Kostya, blond and no more then twenty. The three were watching a soccer game.

Eugene noticed her and grinned. "Hey, Daria," he said, standing. "This is my father, Ivan. And brother Kostya," he introduced.

Ivan got up and walked over to Daria. He kissed Daria on her left and right cheek.

"Hello, dear," he said kindly.

"Hi," Daria said, still feeling awkward.

"Hey," Kostya waved, still seated.

"Okay, come on. Dinner is ready," Elena called to them from the kitchen.

They walked into the dining room. Kostya and Eugene helped their mother bring out the food and Daria helped Ivan setup the table.

After everything was placed on the table, they sat down to eat a meal of beef and cabbage stew. Daria sat in between Elena and Kostya. Through most of dinner, the family talked and Daria was glad that she was ignored and not inclined to join in with the conversations. They all just listened as Kostya complained about his day; he worked in a clothing store. Ivan and Elena stayed at home mostly. Eugene worked at a donut shop, the Lonely Donut, and his day sounded as dull as Daria's job did. It seemed that the brothers took care of their parents.

They finished dinner and Ivan brought out what he called his best vodka. He passed it around, pouring everyone large amounts.

"So, Daria, how you come to meet our Eugene?" Ivan asked.

"At a bar," Daria answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had been just fine with not being acknowledged.

"So, how old are you? You look so young?" Elena asked.

"Um, seventeen," Daria said, and consumed her drink in one go. Kostya poured her another large glass full.

"Oh my, so very young," Elena said surprised and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Wow, you're going a bit young, Eugene," Kostya said, amused.

"Oh no, she's not into guys," Eugene said, on his third drink now. "She like girls," he said.

Daria glared at him and felt embarrassed.

"Oh, no worry, we don't care," Elena assured. "Our Kostya like boys and we still love him," she said, smiling at her son.

Kostya smiled and raised his glass to her.

Daria nodded, and again downed her drink in one go.

"So, are you Russian, too? Daria sounds Russian," Elena asked.

"Oh, no, I'm American," Daria said. "So, um, I'm surprised that a whole family is here together," she said.

"Yes, it is rare, but I think it fate," Elena said. "We belong together. I mean we together in Russia and then when we came to America, and well, now here," she said, looking at her family proudly and sadly.

"Our boys just couldn't make it without us, and I'm sorry that we weren't there for them," Ivan said solemnly. "But it come out okay."

"Right," Daria said, thinking that it was weird to consider being together here as 'okay'.

Kostya poured her another drink. Eugene was on his fifth and barely paying attention now.

"So, where you lived in America?" Ivan asked.

"Connecticut," Daria said, finishing her third drink, feeling lightheaded now. She decided she had had enough.

"Did you still live with your family before you come here?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, my mother, father, and sister," Daria said.

"Oh, that's nice. What were they like?" Elena asked.

"Well, mom worked a lot, and dad was…there, and my sister and I were all right, I guess," Daria said, but didn't elaborate any more then that. She felt uncomfortable, and was surprised that it hurt to mention them.

Elena sensed it and didn't press the subject.

Ivan nodded knowingly. "Well, not all families are lucky like us," he said, and raised his glass.

They all, save for Daria, shared a toast. She felt strange toasting to Ivan's comment, but she did think he was right. They were happier and closer than she and her family had been, and she realized how messed up that was.

"Well, it's my turn to do the dishes," Kostya said, getting up and collecting the dishes.

"Um, I'll help you," Daria offered, not wanting to have to converse anymore with Elena and Ivan.

"Sure," Kostya said.

Daria and Kostya gathered up the dishes, and Elena, Ivan, and Eugene went into the living room.

Kostya washed the dishes and Daria dried.

"You know, I'd have been here a long time ago if not for Eugene," Kostya said suddenly.

Daria looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was about ten, I played soccer. My team was the best, but in the finals, another team won. I was really upset, so I decided that I wanted to kill myself because I thought it was unfair," Kostya started, "at the time, I lived with only Eugene. I had the rope all setup and tied to the ceiling fan. I stood on the kitchen table ready to end it all, and then Eugene came in and I asked him to tell me the meaning of life and a good reason to live when everything seemed so unfair," he said.

"What did Eugene say?" Daria asked.

"He told me to take the rope off my neck and step down off of the table, and then he'd tell me. I told him to tell me first, but he kept insisting," Kostya said. "And he was the smartest and most trusted person I knew, so I stepped down. Then he just slapped me," he said.

Daria looked at him puzzled. "He slapped you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly what he was trying to tell me when he did it, but it worked fine, up until a few months ago," Kostya said, finishing with the dishes.

Daria nodded, unsure of what to think. "So, why'd you do it?" she asked.

"After Eugene did it, I had no one, and I couldn't stand it," Kostya said. "I felt so alone. So, I overdosed. I was lucky to have found them here," he said, and got back out the vodka and poured them both drinks.

"Yeah. You're family is sure full of that, huh?" Daria said lightly amused, picking up her drink.

Kostya grinned. "Seems like it," he said and walked towards the living room.

Daria followed him.

They stood in the doorway and watched as Elena, with the help of Ivan, put Eugene to bed. He had passed out since he drank the most at dinner.

"So, why do you hang out with Eugene?" Kostya asked suddenly. "You seem decent and well, Eugene's…Eugene."

Daria shrugged. "He makes the afterlife interesting," she answered.

Kostya nodded and sipped his vodka. "How'd you off yourself," he asked.

"Slit my wrists," Daria answered impassively, still watching Elena, Ivan, and Eugene.

Elena was sitting next to Eugene's head, stroking his hair and softy singing in Russian to him. Ivan was tucking Eugene in.

"Can I ask why?" Kostya asked, also watching his family and Daria intently.

Daria took a sip of her drink, but didn't say anything.

"Was it because of you family?" he asked tentatively.

Daria shook her head and cleared her throat. "No. A girl," she said, trying to sound and feel indifferent, but she was finding it difficult.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said earnestly.

Daria shrugged. "You know being here tonight, although this dinner was a lot different then the ones with my family, it kind of makes me miss them," she said, watching as Elena kissed Eugene on the forehead.

"Yeah, when I was alive, seeing other families made me feel that way, too," Kostya admitted.

Daria nodded and finished her drink. "Well, I'm dead and my family's not," she said pointedly and slightly bitter. She turned away from the living room and walked back into the kitchen with Kostya following her.

She placed her glass in the sink, but didn't turn to face Kostya. She leant on the sink with both hands, looking at her single glass in the sink, feeling a desperate need to leave.

"Hey. You know it'll be all right, Daria?" he said gently, watching her.

Daria didn't respond. Kostya walked over to her, unsure of what to do or say.

Ivan walked into the kitchen. "You two _still_ doing dishes?" Ivan asked, looking at them curiously.

"Just finished," Kostya answered as Elena entered the kitchen, announcing, "Eugene's asleep."

Daria turned to them. "Oh. Well, I should probably head out then," she said avoiding Kostya's eye.

"You know, you should stay tonight. I think you drink a lot, too," Elena said concerned.

Daria shook her head, forcing a small smile. "No, I'm fine," she said firmly.

Elena looked like she didn't believe her, but decided not to fight her. "Okay," she said, approaching Daria and hugging her. "It was good to meet you, Daria," she said sincerely, and kissed Daria's cheek.

"It was nice to meet you, too. Thanks for dinner," Daria said feeling the awkwardness again.

"Come and see us again," Ivan said, hugging Daria. "You family now," he smiled.

Daria nodded. "Thanks, bye," she said, and headed for the door, "Bye, Kostya," she said quickly, still avoiding looking at him.

"See ya, Daria," he said softly.

Daria felt a slight relief at hearing the door close behind her. She hurriedly exited the apartment building and rushed down the sidewalk heading home.

After she had put a fair distance between her and Eugene's apartment, Daria stopped to catch her breath. However, she found it difficult. She leaned against a wall to steady herself. She was starting to feel overwhelmed with a sadness and longing she had been trying to fight since the day she arrived in this world. It was now threatening to consume her and she was desperately trying to stifle it.

Daria couldn't find the strength to fight the feelings anymore and gave in; she covered her mouth as she cried out. She sank to the ground and just cried.

After a few minutes she calmed and just sat still on the ground, feeling exhausted.

Daria remembered all the dinners with her family; it was usually the only time they were all together. She remembered her mother trying to talk to her, but she would just ignore her, read, or leave as fast as she could. Her father didn't try to talk to her unless it was to rant, but they were all right, and all she did with Quinn was fight. Oddly, nevertheless, she missed it greatly.

She knew that Helen tried, often, to reach out to her, to make some kind of connection, but Daria had responded by shutting her out even more. Daria thought of all the moments she lost with her family, thinking it didn't matter because she was young. She had time. She was _supposed_ to have time.

Daria looked at the scars on her wrists. She, literally, cut that time short and just gave up on everything. It was just one moment in life and she lost everything. If she had just taken the time…it was always just about time.

Daria looked around; the streets were empty as usual. Most people were probably in bars by now, drinking themselves into a stupor.

Daria wiped at stray tears and realized that she hadn't been herself since ending up in this world. She did everything she would never have done in her life: drinking, smoking, and sleeping around. It wasn't her at all, and she wasn't _supposed_ to be here at all either. She was supposed to still be living at home, going to school, preparing for her senior year, and going off to college the next. It was _supposed_ to be years from now before she became an adult.

She was only seventeen, yet here she was living like a forty year old who life had beaten.

Daria gave a short mirthless laugh and realized why she didn't socialize here. She didn't want to realize what she left behind, or lost.

Eugene and his family were lucky; they all gained everything when they died. She wasn't as lucky.

Daria sighed dolefully. She hadn't realized how much she really missed her family and Jane until tonight. She had put all her energy and time into trying to forget them but that didn't do her any good. In trying to forget them, she was forgetting herself.

She knew she couldn't continue what she was doing. She couldn't live her life, or afterlife, just spending her time in bars drinking and acting as if nothing was wrong. She knew she couldn't do it in other people's beds either.

However, she couldn't spend her days missing her life and wishing for things that would never be either. If she did, she'd end up more miserable then she had been in her life. She had to accept that she was never going to see her family, or Jane, again. None of them were as stupid as she was.

Daria took a deep, calming breath and stood up. She looked at the deserted streets and felt the overly warm night air swirling around her. She didn't want it; she hated it, but this was her life now. She needed to find something meaningful or else she would find herself condemned to an eternity of misery and suffering; even if she knew she deserved it.

She needed to believe that she had to have ended up in this place for a reason. She _needed_ reason.

Daria sighed wearily and started walking, heading to her apartment…_home_. As she walked, she noticed that for the first time since arriving in this world, she was feeling something other than indifference and anger. She didn't exactly like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six 

Daria exited the pizzeria and started for her apartment. She was exhausted, but she wasn't looking forward to being at home.

She stopped at the first crosswalk, waiting for the red light to turn green, contemplating any options she might have other than being at home with Erik.

The light turned green and she sighed wearily when she realized she couldn't come up with anything other than the things she was trying to avoid. She continued walking home.

It had been a couple of weeks since the dinner at Eugene's place; a night she had been trying to forget.

That night Daria had decided that she needed to change and, without telling Eugene, she decided that he was going to be a bad influence. A couple weeks later and she still hadn't told him.

Eugene called her everyday, begging her to go out drinking with him, and everyday she declined. However, no matter how many times she said no, he still called with the same request.

Daria was surprised by his persistence; she expected him to give up on her after her first 'no'.

Daria hated to admit, that in truth, she was glad that Eugene still found her worth his time and as much as she wanted him to stop calling--she feared when he would.

As she walked, Daria stared at the sidewalk, focused, and wished that she could 'accidentally' walk into traffic. The only problem with that was there was never enough cars driving around at insane speeds. Or ever. That, and she knew she'd chicken out once she saw curb.

However, as she continued walking, now paying attention, she still couldn't figure out what she was _living_ for. She had the same life she had back in Life, more or less. Her days consisted of going to work then going home to either read or watch TV with Erik or just sleep, and that was it. The only things worthwhile in this world had been getting drunk and ending up in someone else's bed.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped and startled Daria.

"What the hell!" Daria said sharply, tuning to look at the person.

It was Eugene and he didn't seem perturbed.

"Hey, how come you no go with me drinking?" Eugene said plainly.

Daria glared at him. "Dammit, Eugene! Don't sneak up on me," she said annoyed.

Eugene grinned. "I did no sneaking. I call to you, you ignore me."

"Then shouldn't you have taken the hint," Daria said snidely and continued walking. Eugene followed.

"So? How come?" Eugene asked.

Daria shrugged, picking up her pace. "I don't know. I just don't feel like it," she said. Eugene followed her in silence. Daria realized that he would actually follow her home. She stopped.

Eugene looked at her grateful. He was slightly winded. "How can you not feel like it; it's fun," he said, taking out one of his rolled cigarettes and lighting it. He offered her one. Daria shook her head. "Well?" he demanded.

"_Well_, what?" Daria said.

"Well, what? She says," Eugene said incredulously and looked at her seriously. "What happen? After you come home and meet my family, you get weird," he accused.

Daria only shrugged.

"Aye, you a difficult woman," Eugene said exasperated. "And what's with getup," he said looking her over.

Daria was surprised by the comment. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing, and why should that matter?" she asked, looking at herself.

She had gone back to dressing as she had when she was alive: black pleated skirt, brownish-orange shirt, and dark green jacket. It may be in her mind, but somehow she felt a bit better. She felt like herself again.

"It's hotter than hell and you all covered up," Eugene said, smirking.

"I'm fine," Daria stated and started walking again.

"Come on. What's your problem?" Eugene asked, following her.

"I don't know; I've just been thinking, okay?" Daria said annoyed.

"About?" Eugene asked.

"Life," Daria said, "I was just thinking about the 'me' before and the 'me' now," she said.

"What about it? You need to explain," Eugene said.

Daria stopped and glared at him. He only smiled.

She sighed. "I was just thinking about how I'm not like 'me' from Life anymore; I want to be that way again," Daria said honestly.

Eugene shook his head. "You're not alive anymore. Everyone different when they get here," he said seriously.

"Yeah, well, then I'm tired of following the crowd," Daria said somberly.

Eugene scrutinized her, and then grinned, "Ah, you thinking about family and girl."

"Mostly girl," Daria admitted.

"Cecilia?" Eugene said.

"Jane," Daria corrected.

"Come on, you have to get over her," Eugene said, "She's an ex-girlfriend in an ex-life."

"Doesn't stop me from thinking about it," Daria said.

"Come on, I give you ride home; you change and then we go out and drink, find you a good-looking girl…" Eugene said enthusiastically, leading Daria back to his car.

"No, Eugene," Daria said firmly, "I'm done with all that. I can't do it anymore," she said.

Eugene stopped and looked at her, "What? Why?"

Daria glared at him, "Getting drunk and picking up good-looking girls just makes me depressed."

"Then you not doing it right," Eugene joked.

Daria groaned. "It just doesn't feel right, okay!" she snapped, irritated.

"Okay. I see point, but everything here pointless and depressing," Eugene said earnestly. "But what you gonna do? Kill yourself?" he said, a small smirk in place.

Daria turned from him, angrily, and started walking away. "I don't know, sounds like an idea," she said acidly.

"Come on, Daria," Eugene said exasperated.

"I'll talk to you later, Eugene," Daria called back, not stopping.

* * *

Daria entered her apartment. Erik was busy in the kitchen. She went straight to her bedroom, removed her boots, and lay down on her bed.

Daria felt annoyed with Eugene for trying to poke holes in her resolve. She had a hard enough time trying to convince herself that it was right not falling into the bad habits and, even so, she nearly lost those arguments. She still couldn't quite see what the point was of being good in this world. All being good did for her was make her more bored then she had ever been. She had finished the books that Erik owned and TV just wasn't that interesting. In addition, by being sober and alone, she mostly thought about her living life and that wasn't exactly a good thing since it was only Jane she thought about. What she thought of the most was about how Jane could have loved her and then suddenly fall for some guy. She was still angry about that.

Although, in addition to those thoughts, she remembered the good times she had had with Jane. Jane had been the only person she had any good memories with, or at least memories worth remembering. She missed talking with Jane and just being in her presence. They had been really close, and Daria knew that their bond was what had overwhelmed her in the end. Therefore, when Jane met Tom and started dating him, Daria had taken it as abandonment and it was too much for her to handle.

Daria touched the scars on her wrists. It was hard to tell if it was worth it now. She was miserable in her life because she lost Jane to a guy, and she was miserable here because she lost Jane period.

It drove Daria crazy now just wondering what would have happened if she just spoken to Jane. Would they have had a chance if she could just explain her feelings to Jane? Would Jane still have chosen that guy even after Daria said what she needed to say? Would Daria still have ended up here anyway?

Daria knew she answered all of it by taking her life. In this world, there was no way she was getting Jane back and that ended up meaning that she could move on. She just wasn't sure of what that meant in this place.

"This sucks," Daria sighed, and was startled when Erik barged into her room.

Daria glared at him, "Yes?"

"Did you finish my cottage cheese?" he asked sternly.

Daria sat up and looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Did you finish my cottage cheese?" he asked again, this time angry.

"Who else?" Daria snapped, "Calm down Erik. I'll buy you some more next time I go shopping," she said, and lay back down.

"No. That's not the point," Erik said, his voice rising, "I was planning on having some _right now_," he said, annoyed.

"Then go get some and I'll reimburse you," Daria snapped, frustrated.

"Dammit, Daria, you do this all the time!" Erik shouted and threw the empty container at her bed.

Daria sat up, "Oh my god! All right! I'll go get your damn cottage cheese!" she yelled just as loudly.

Erik calmed, nodded, and walked back into the living room.

"Psychotic baboon," she muttered.

Daria grudgingly put on her boots and headed out of her room. Erik was sitting in front of his TV.

"That cottage cheese container better be picked up and the mess cleaned up before I get back," Daria said sternly, glaring at him.

"All right," Erik said, but didn't move.

Daria rolled her eyes and exited the apartment.

* * *

Daria walked briskly to the convenience store a block from the apartment. She was annoyed, but she knew she should be used to it by now. Erik and she always fought like that, but whenever she yelled at him, he never did anything except ignore her. However, here shewas walking down to the stupid convenience store to get him his damn cottage cheese.

Daria entered the small store and walked quickly to the back where the refrigerators were. She grabbed a container of cottage cheese and headed to the cashier, who was hidden behind an out-of-date magazine. Apparently, he was just as bored as she'd become with this afterlife.

Daria placed the container on the counter and started digging through her pockets.

"Two-thirty-five," said a male voice, dully, and then he coughed harshly.

Daria stopped. The voice was too familiar, so was the cough. She looked at the cashier intently.

His face was hidden, but Daria recognized his tattoos.

Her heart stopped a moment, "Trent?" she said in tentatively.

Trent put down his magazine and looked at her, startled.

"Daria?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. "Wha-what…how?" she said, but couldn't figure out what she was trying to say.

Trent came round the counter and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said sincerely.

Daria held onto him, still flabbergasted.

Trent pulled back from her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Daria regained her senses, "Yeah, but oh my god, why are you here?" she asked.

"It felt like the right thing to do," Trent answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Daria asked bemused.

Trent looked at her confused, "Isn't Jane here with you?" he asked.

"No. Why would she be?" Daria asked feeling even more lost.

"Well, she killed herself a month after you did, and then a couple of weeks later…I hung myself," Trent said, and showed her the dark bruise around his neck.

"Oh god, Trent," Daria said sadly before what he said sank in, "Wait. Jane's _here? _In this world?"

"Yeah, I assume so if you and I are," Trent said, "I thought maybe you two would have found each other by now."

"No, I had no idea; why did she…?" Daria asked.

"You meant a lot to her," was all Trent said.

Daria nodded, "But why you?" she asked.

"Jane was everything to me. Life just felt so wrong without her…I couldn't live," Trent said, and wiped at a few tears that escaped. He cleared his throat, "I just got here a couple days ago. I came from a town about a week's walk from here. I didn't find Jane there and I was hoping that maybe she was here," he said.

Daria shook her head, "No. I've never seen her here," she said. "But that means she's out there somewhere," she said hopeful.

"Yeah, but I still have no idea of how to find her and I'm not ready to continue yet," Trent said regretfully, "I'm too tired."

"Then I'll go look for her," Daria said offered.

"It's hell out there, Daria," Trent said seriously.

"Its hell here and I'm sure it is for Jane, too. We can't just leave her out there," Daria said earnestly.

Trent nodded. "How do you plan to go look for her?" he asked.

"I've got a friend; he's got a car and a lot of time. I'm sure he'll help me," Daria said.

"I hope you can find her. It's so…_big_ out there; I'm not even sure that _I _could find her," Trent admitted.

"I will. I have to," Daria said firmly, "And I'll bring her back here."

"Okay," Trent said approvingly. "I'll be here in town until you come back then."

Daria nodded and hugged him again, "I wish it weren't this way, but I'm glad to see you," she said, barely containing her tears.

"Same here," Trent said, holding her tightly.

"You don't blame me?" Daria asked, pulling back from him.

"No," Trent said seriously, "I can't blame you, or her after what she told me about you two. I was more sorry if anything for you both."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Daria said earnestly.

"It's…all right, I guess, at least I can have her back," Trent said, "Having you two here could make this place a little more bearable."

"It would, believe me," Daria said, "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you both when you get back then," he said.

Daria nodded. She paid for Erik's cottage cheese and ran back to her apartment, for the first time in months, feeling _happy_.

* * *

**Author's note:** _I also know Trent wouldn't kill himself either, but I needed him._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Daria entered her apartment, gave Erik his cottage cheese, grabbed the phone and headed into her room.

She noticed that the mess had been cleaned up.

"Thank you, Erik!" Daria called.

No answer, but she knew he heard.

She sat on her bed and dialed Eugene's number, hoping he was home.

"Allo," Eugene answered after a few rings.

"Eugene, I need you," Daria said quickly.

"I knew you'd come around," he joked.

Daria groaned, "No not like that you idiot. I mean I found Jane, well sort of," she said.

"Who?" Eugene asked confused.

Daria was a bit annoyed, "Jane! The girl," she explained.

"Oh, her. What about her?" Eugene said nonchalantly.

Daria wanted to yell at him, but she wasn't going to let Eugene get to her today. She was happy and at least for a while, she wanted to stay that way.

"She's here, in this world," Daria said calmly and evenly.

"Okay, so what you need me for?" Eugene asked.

"Your car…and um, your company; come with me to find her," Daria said, hopeful.

Eugene paused a minute before he spoke, "I think about it," he said.

"What?" Daria said deflated.

"I said, I think about it," he said slowly.

Daria sighed exasperated, "Fine. Then lend me your car," she said.

"You crazy?!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Completely. And don't go complaining about insurance, I'll pay for whatever I break," Daria said.

"So you sure you gonna break something then? No sale," Eugene said firmly.

"Dammit, Eugene!" Daria said, but calmed, she didn't need to piss _him_ off.

"All right. Fine, you give me one good reason to lend you car, or take you, and I do so," he said seriously.

"We get to hang out," Daria tried.

"Well, to spend long time with you be a decent reason, but nope, not good enough," he said.

Daria could hear the amusement in his voice. It was getting on her last nerve, but she needed his car.

Daria thought a moment, and then smiled, "Okay. I got an amazing reason for you to help me," she said.

"Oh? Give it shot then," Eugene challenged.

"You got anything better to do?" Daria said smugly.

Eugene paused a moment. She knew that he was actually thinking about it.

"Dammit, you got me there," he said, "All right, we go. So do you even know where she is?" he said.

"Well, no, but I know she's not here," Daria said awkwardly.

Eugene laughed, "No s**t," he said, "No worry, we find her. So when do you want to go?" he asked.

"An hour?" Daria said tentatively.

"Okay, I'll be over," he said.

"Thank you so much," Daria said and hung up.

* * *

Daria had called in to take time off from _Kamikaze_. Mordy had been good about it; he gave her no limit on the days. Daria was thankful to know him. She packed some clothes and paid Erik for a couple of months advance rent.

Eugene showed up. She got into his car.

"Thank you, Eugene," she said, and hugged him.

"No prob, but I need to stop for some supplies," Eugene said, driving away from the apartment.

* * *

After they picked up a couple of cases of beer, they were off.

"So, where do we go?" Eugene asked when they reached the highway.

Daria looked left and right. She had no idea. Who knew how big this world could really be, and if she would be that lucky to find Jane.

"Um, east?" Daria said unsure.

"East it is," Eugene said and turned left and started their journey.

They had driven a couple of hours and were finally out of civilization, or whatever you'd call it.

"You know, I don't know if this car gonna make it," Eugene said, drinking a beer.

Daria looked at him incredulously, "And you say this now?" she asked.

"Oh, well, it might. The only thing that's really wrong is the headlights. They no work," he said.

"Have you tried fixing them?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, but they won't work," Eugene said.

"But that means that we can't drive at night," Daria lightly complained.

"Seems like it," Eugene said.

"Well, let's try to fix them if we see a place. I'll pay," Daria said.

Eugene shrugged, "If you insist, but I tell you they won't work," he said.

Daria looked out the window, "Damn afterlife," she muttered darkly.

Eugene finished his beer and tossed the bottle out the window. He reached into the backseat and grabbed a couple more.

"I bet you beer they can't be fixed," he smiled amused, "Here," he said handing her a bottle.

Daria looked at it hesitantly, but took it. It was hot, she was thirsty, and it was the only thing her idiot friend bought. She opened it and drank it. She still wondered why anyone would want this stuff. It was disgusting. She was sure that the living life beer couldn't be this bad. Not that she knew.

Daria looked around the car. She was bored and decided that they needed some music, but wouldn't chance the radio. The music was crap, too.

"What you doing?" Eugene asked as Daria searched around her seat.

"Music. You got any tapes or something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Glove compartment," he said.

Daria opened it. There were a few tapes. She picked one up, and was surprised that it had Eugene's name written on it in white out.

She showed him, giving him and inquisitive expression.

"Eh, it not very good," he said indifferently.

"What is it?" she asked as she put the cassette into the tape deck.

"My old band," he said.

Daria looked at him surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah. I had it in my pocket when I offed," he explained.

"Wish I had my computer in my hands when I offed," Daria muttered.

Eugene gave her a small smile.

The music started to play. Its sound was of folk and light polka.

The Eugene on the tape started to sing: _"When there is trap setup for you in every corner of this town. And so you learn the only way to go is underground. When there's a trap set up for you in every corner of your room. And so you learn the only way to go is through the through the roof, underground. Ooohoohoooh through the roof, underground."_

"Oh man, that's worse then I remember," Eugene said, cringing a bit.

Daria smiled at him, "What are you talking about? I like it," she said honestly.

He looked at her surprised, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's better then what normally plays on the radio," Daria said, settling into her seat, and sipping her beer.

"Cool," Eugene said, pleased.

Daria looked out the window and up at the clear blue sky. She was glad to have the sun, as hot as it was. If there were always gloomy gray clouds, it would only make this place worse.

Daria was surprised at what she saw in the sky, parachutes with people coming in, but she saw no plane.

"Hey, Eugene," Daria said and pointed.

He looked, but wasn't bothered.

"Don't you wonder…?" Daria started.

"Nope," he cut her off, focusing on the road again.

Daria shrugged and reached for another beer.

They drove for another five hours before it started to get dark.

"Ah, time for you to make good on offer," Eugene said, pulling off the road into a mechanic shop, "Mike's car shop," he said.

"Perfect timing huh," Daria smirked, looking at the darkening sky.

He pulled in and parked in the garage. They got out of the car.

"I still bet you beer they can't fix it," Eugene smiled.

"You're on," Daria said.

They found a guy working on another car.

"Hello?" Daria said.

The guy turned to them. He was young, with a Mohawk, but he seemed a bit off.

"Oh, er, hi, yeah," he said, a little twitchy, walking over to them.

"Yeah, you fix headlight?" Eugene asked.

The guy wiped his hands on an oily cloth, "Er, yeah, let me take a look," he said.

Eugene led him over to the car. The guy examined the left headlight, which was being held into the car with shipping tape. The mechanic started to remove it. Daria thought he was being a bit rough with it; he had just started yanking it out.

The mechanic held the headlight up to his face and scrutinized it.

He came over to Daria and Eugene with it.

"Um, it's broken," he said.

"Aye," Eugene said in disbelief, slightly amused, and looked at Daria.

"Yeah, we know, so…?" Daria said.

"Er, yeah. I don't--I don't, um I'm not sure what it is that's wrong," the guy stuttered, "But Mike is my--my boss, and he's an absolute genius," he said and set the headlight down to look at the other one.

"I hope so, compared," Daria muttered to Eugene.

Eugene nodded, and lit up a cigarette, looking outside.

"Okay, we're gonna get it repaired. You guys just wait here, okay?" the twitchy mechanic said and walked to the other side of the garage through a door.

"That guy was tweaking before he came here," Eugene said, still looking outside, "Good thing you didn't come here messed up; you'd be messed up forever," he said.

"Thank god for small miracles," Daria said sarcastically.

"Hey, see that car," Eugene said suddenly.

Daria looked at him, and then outside. There was a man in a blue compact car, with the word **TAXI** taped on, driving around the front of the garage.

"Yeah, so?" Daria said not seeing the relevance.

"It's been cruising back and forth since we got here," Eugene said, still watching it, "I saw it five times already."

"It's a taxicab, Eugene," Daria said exasperated. The last thing she needed was one of Eugene's neuroses right now.

He continued anyway, "Think. Who would need a taxicab here?" he asked.

Daria looked at him incredulously, "I could think of a few reasons why some _would_ need a taxicab out here, but tell me Eugene, why _wouldn't_ someone need one out here?" she said gesturing to the auto shop.

The taxi parked across the street and the driver stared them.

"Look at the driver," he said, overlooking her question.

"Yeah, so what?" Daria said.

"He's Arab," Eugene said simply.

"So. You've never seen an Arab taxi driver?" Daria asked.

"Oh, sure I did, but not since I offed," Eugene said, "Connect the dots, Arabs, suicide; doesn't that freak you even a little bit?"

Daria sighed wearily, "Eugene, aren't you messed up enough without being racist? She asked.

"I'm not racist!" Eugene said offended, "I just…know what, okay, maybe I'm a little racist, but just a little," he relented.

"Beside have you forgotten where we are; he's dead already! We're dead. Everybody here is dead," Daria said a little annoyed with her friend. "He's not gonna try anything. No one gives a crap here," Daria stated.

Eugene nodded, but was still watching the taxi, "Then why is looking at me like that?" Eugene continued.

Daria contained her laughter and amusement, "Because Eugene, _you're_ staring at _him _like you need a goddamn taxi," she explained, "Now quit looking at him, and he'll go away. I promise," she said, walking back over to the car.

Eugene finished his cigarette, gave the Arab a last look, and followed Daria.

"I'm still not a racist though, not a big one," he said earnestly.

"I know, Eugene," Daria said, lightly amused.

* * *

**Author's note**: Eugene's song: Lyrics belong to "Up through the roof 'N' underground" by Gogol Bordello. Gogol Bordello is supposed to be Eugene's 'fictional' band.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight 

Daria and Eugene stood by the car waiting for the tweaker mechanic to come back with his boss. Daria was just staring at her feet, bored out of her mind and anxious to get back out on the road.

"Oh shoot," Eugene said surprised and defeated.

Daria looked at him, questioningly, but saw what, or who, he was looking at.

The tweaker mechanic came out of the office with his boss, Mike, in a wheelchair with his right arm and leg in casts. He too seemed a bit out of it.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight," Eugene said to Daria.

Daria disappointedly agreed.

"Hey, boy, how you doing," said Mike, looking Eugene up and down, "You're pretty," he said apparently affected.

Eugene and Daria exchanged glances.

"Hey, Jimmy, why don't you go start this thing up," Mike said to the tweaker, "Let's hear this beauty moan," he said as Jimmy got into the car.

"What, no, we just--" Daria started confused, but Mike shushed her.

Jimmy started the car and Mike placed his good hand on the hood and closed his eyes. He was tuning into the car's spirit or aura.

"Oh, you need a--an exhaust system; valves gotta be adjusted," Mike said, eyes still closed, "Oh what a bitch of a fuel pump you got in there," he said.

Daria had enough. She wasn't going to get ripped off, although she did believe all Mike said. Eugene's car was pretty junky.

"No, no, we just want the headlights fixed," Daria explained.

She waited for Mike to answer her, but he had fallen asleep.

"Oh come on," Daria groaned.

Jimmy came out of the car and over to Mike, "He hasn't slept a wink since we got here," he explained to Daria and Eugene, "We'll fix your headlights by tomorrow," he promised.

"Dammit," Daria swore.

Jimmy wheeled Mike away into the office.

"Come on," Eugene said, "We sleep in car," he said.

Daria looked at him incredulously, but knew they had no other choice.

"Fine, but if you touch me in my sleep, I'll kill you, Eugene," Daria warned.

Eugene smiled, "I have no intention," he said, and they both got into the car.

"This sucks," Daria said, lying the seat down and trying to get comfortable.

"Yep. It does," Eugene said casually.

Daria glared at him, annoyed by his demeanor. "When we get back to town, remind me to get a new friend with a good…decent--a damn car that isn't falling apart and being held together with shipping tape," Daria said irritated.

"Well_, remind me _to find a dyke that isn't hung up on another dyke and asks me to drive to god knows where to find that dyke," he said, smiling at her.

Daria rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"We should just get married now, you b***h at me like wife," Eugene said amused.

"Well, gosh with that kind of proposal…it's a surprise that you're still single," Daria said sarcastically, turning away from him.

"Hell, I know I'm s**t," Eugene said indifferently, "But someone in this place has to see past that someday," he said, taking out his bag of tobacco and rolling papers.

Daria looked back at him, surprised at hearing him talk about himself that way.

"I do, but I wouldn't marry you," she said.

"It's cool, I wouldn't marry you either," he said, rolling his cigarette, "You too b***hy. I don't see how that girl could like you. No offense," he said.

Daria lay on her back, looking at the torn up ceiling of the car, "Sometimes, I wonder the same thing," she said softly.

"Aw s**t, don't get girlie on me; I didn't mean anything by it," Eugene said quickly.

"I'm not. I've been wondering it anyway," Daria said, and looked at Eugene, "What if she doesn't want me? Maybe she killed herself for another reason, you know, just to get rid of the pain, but not to be with me," she said.

"She kill herself to be with you, simple as that," Eugene said, lighting up his cigarette.

"Then why haven't I found her or she found me? I found her brother," Daria said.

"Maybe she scared to leave where she is like we were or maybe she's just a lot farther then her brother was," Eugene said.

Daria considered it.

"Thanks Eugene," she said, "And Eugene, open the damn window while you smoke that thing," Daria complained, opening her window.

Eugene laughed, "I love you, too," he said, rolling down his window.

Daria settled in her seat and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The air was hot, she was uncomfortable, and it was way too bright.

Daria sat up groggily, and groaned in pain. She looked around, remembering that she was in Eugene's car.

"Oh hell," she said, trying to wake up.

Eugene didn't seem too rested either. He sat up, barely opening his eyes. He grabbed his shades, put them on, and took a cigarette out of his shirt pocket.

"This is the last time I'm sleeping in this damn car," Eugene said, lighting his cigarette and inhaling.

"Me, too," Daria said, "I need to get out and stretch," she said opening her car door and stepping out. "Aah!" Daria shouted in surprise.

She had fallen four feet onto the ground. She lay on her side and looked around, in more pain now.

"What the hell?!" Daria exclaimed, infuriately.

Eugene leaned over the passenger side and looked out at her from the car.

Daria saw that the car was elevated by a forklift, and Jimmy and Mike were fiddling with the headlights.

Mostly they had just pulled the headlights out, wires hanging out, and they had lost looks on their face.

"Looks like you owe me first beer of the day," Eugene said smugly.

Daria groaned and stood up.

* * *

Mike and Jimmy put the car back together, they couldn't fix the headlights, and Daria and Eugene found a liquor store. They bought some food and Eugene's beer and were back on the road by noon.

"I told you. No one can fix the headlights on this car," Eugene said, steering with his left knee as he rolled himself a cigarette.

Daria was barely listening to him. She had her eyes closed, trying to rest. She was still sore and tired.

Eugene waited for her to respond, "You asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm asleep," Daria answered because she knew he would just go on harassing her; it didn't work.

"You missing a lot of beautiful s**t," Eugene said.

Daria opened her eyes, and just saw dead plants, dry land, everything she saw when she first arrived in this world.

"Funny," Daria said irritated, and closed her eyes again.

Eugene reached for a beer and took a swig, a small smile in place.

They drove a little while longer in silence.

"Holy s**t," Eugene said suddenly.

Daria was in a light doze, but didn't open her eyes; she didn't care.

Eugene kept driving a moment longer, but then he stopped sharply.

Daria opened her eyes, startled, grabbing onto the dashboard.

"Eugene! What the hell?" Daria snapped looking at him, but he was busy looking behind them and swiftly reversing the car.

Daria turned to look and was surprised to see a young woman walking along the side of the road.

She was thin, tall, and wearing a large neon orange sweatshirt and jeans, and carrying a backpack.

Her hair was cut short, a bit like Jane's had been. Daria was almost convinced that this was Jane.

Eugene stopped alongside the girl and she walked over to them. She looked in Daria's opened window. Daria repressed her disappointment.

"Afternoon, lady," Eugene said, trying to sound charming.

She nodded, "So where you guys going?" she asked.

"East-ish," Daria said hesitantly.

"East-ish?" she questioned.

Eugene and Daria both shrugged.

"You guys don't have any clue of where you're going, do you?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, you haven't been here very long, right?" Eugene said, taking offense.

"Why's that?" the girl said a bit peeved.

"'Cause if anybody here had a clue, we wouldn't be here in the first place," Eugene said snidely.

The girl considered it, and then nodded, "True," she said, "I am pretty new," she added and got into the car.

Daria was surprised at the audacity of this girl, but didn't really care. She figured it would be nice to have another girl around then just being alone with Eugene on this whole trip.

"Actually, I've been hitchhiking ever since I got here," the girl said.

"How come?" Daria asked, and Eugene started driving again.

"Because I'm looking for the People In Charge," she answered, rolling down the back window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine 

Daria looked back at the girl curiously, "People In Charge?" she asked.

"Yeah," the girl said.

"People In Charge? Just where do you think you are?" Eugene scoffed, "Some kind of country club where you can just walk into main office?" he asked.

The girl glared at him. Daria gave him a stern look to be nice.

Eugene was oblivious, "Tell me, please, when you were still living, did you ever try to go looking for God?" he asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She met his eyes in the mirror. "No, but I really didn't have any reason to back then," the girl said brazenly.

"And what reason do you have now? I mean, you know, are you just sorry you offed, that you um, changed your mind?" Eugene said, not backing down, "Because if that's the case and you're just waiting for visa back home…" he said sarcastically.

"Eugene!" Daria cut him off sharply, knowing that he could get meaner.

He shrugged, "What?" he said innocently.

Daria shook her head, "Anyway, what's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Mikal," she answered, "What's your name?" Mikal asked.

"Daria and this idiot is Eugene," Daria said.

"Nice to meet you two," Mikal said and looked at Eugene warily, "I think," she said.

"So you're trying to _leave_?" Daria asked, fascinated.

"Yeah," was all Mikal said.

"What? You don't like it here?" Eugene asked smirking.

Daria scowled at him for trying to instigate things again.

"Are you joking?" Mikal said incredulously, "Do _you_ like it here?" she shot back.

Eugene shrugged. Daria didn't say anything.

Mikal sighed frustrated, "Who the hell likes being stuck in a place that's hot and dry and where everybody is an a**hole," she said, "Uh uh, I just want to go home," she said passionately.

Eugene softened a bit, and Daria silently agreed. She wanted to go home, too, but wondered how it would even be possible; death was supposed to be permanent.

The three continued driving in silence.

Four hours later Eugene was the first to speak.

"Wonderful," he said, turning off the highway.

Daria, who had been dozing, opened her eyes and blearily looking around. "What? Are we picking up another hitchhiker," she said, sitting up straighter.

"No. Camp store," Eugene said, "We buy tent. I told you, I'm not sleeping in damn car again," he said.

"All right," Daria yawned.

Eugene parked and they got out. Daria eyed the sign: **ALMOST LIKE NEW**. She shrugged it off, thinking better than nothing.

Mikal, Daria, and Eugene looked at the tents. Some were pretty small or damaged or both.

They finally found one that didn't have many holes and could fit the three of them, barely.

The three were laying down in it.

"I like it," Mikal said.

"It's good," Daria agreed and looked at Eugene. "So are we decided?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"All right, I'll go get the cashier," Daria said, getting up and leaving the two behind.

Daria went to the guy, told him which tent they wanted to buy. She paid him and he went to pack up the tent for them.

Daria looked over at Mikal when she came out of the tent.

Mikal watched the cashier and furtively pulled down a cardboard sign that told of prosecuting shoplifters. Mikal caught Daria watching. She shrugged. Daria only smiled.

* * *

They headed back out on the road and drove east still. Eugene pulled over and parked on the side of the road before it became too dark to drive without headlights. The three unloaded the car and walked a little ways into the dry field. Daria didn't think sleeping out here would be any better than the car, but thought that at least she could stretch out; she was still feeling sore.

They lay their stuff on the ground and the three looked at each other with questioning expressions: Who's setting up the tent?

Daria and Mikal looked at Eugene pointedly and shook their heads: We're not doing it.

Eugene rolled his eyes, muttered "Girls," and picked up the tent, trying to figure it out.

Daria and Mikal watched, amused, as Eugene fought to set up the tent, swearing as he did so.

Twenty minutes later, the tent was assembled and Mikal had started a fire with the sign she stole; they settled next to the fire. Mikal was gazing up at the sky and Eugene was drinking his beers swiftly.

Daria watched him warily, and then looked towards the sky. Even though she had been there awhile, it still unnerved her that the sky had absolutely no stars.

"I wonder if people who die normally end up with no stars, too," Mikal mused, "I really miss the stars," she sighed.

"You get used to it," Eugene said indifferently, drinking his fourth beer.

Mikal scowled at him, and then looked at Daria, "How do you put up with him, really?" she asked irritated.

Daria shrugged, "Got no one else here, you take what you can get," she said casually, smirking at a glaring Eugene.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, like you're some prize," Eugene said, but his tone was amiable. He raised his beer to her and then took a drink, finishing it.

"Yeah, well that's no way to live, and I don't want to get used to this damned place," Mikal said darkly, "I want to go home."

Eugene sighed exasperatedly. "Live," he scoffed and opened another beer.

Mikal glared at him, then looked at Daria. "So, what are you guys doing out here? You don't seem like the traveling type."

"Looking for my…friend, Jane," Daria said awkwardly.

"Girlfriend," Eugene corrected.

Daria gave him a light glare. "She wasn't when I left," she stated.

"Eh, she your girlfriend now," Eugene said flippantly. "I doubt she bring guy she was with when you left."

Daria looked at him startled. "God, I hope not. Trent didn't mention anything about Tom," she said uncertain.

Eugene grinned and said, "Be interesting."

"No, it wouldn't," Daria said annoyed.

"Okay, not so much for _you_," Eugene said still smiling.

"You're such a jerk, you know that," Daria said sharply.

Eugene only raised his beer to her, amused.

"Anyway, guys," Mikal said loudly to interrupt the two. "Do you have any idea of where she might be?" she asked Daria.

"Nope. That's why we're traveling aimlessly," Daria answered.

"Well, if we find the People In Charge, maybe they can tell you where she is; if you don't find her yourself," Mikal said.

Eugene groaned. "Enough with these People In Charge! It's all crap."

"It is not. You know, this guy gave me a ride the other day; he said that he actually heard rumors about the People In Charge," Mikal said. "Apparently they wear all white outfits or something," she explained.

Eugene scowled at her, "That's a crock--white outfits," he said disdainfully, "He was just trying to get in your pants," he sneered.

"No he wasn't!" Mikal said offended, "He said he thought I really had a good case."

"Oh, and what makes _your_ case so special?" Eugene said derisively, but calmed, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I got here by mistake," Mikal said simply.

Daria looked at her, intrigued, but Mikal didn't elaborate.

"Well, we all got here by some mistake one way or another," Eugene said moodily, "And believe me you have about as much chance of finding your folks in white, as…Daria has to find her Michelle," he said irritated.

"_Jane_," Daria corrected sharply; looking at him wounded.

He caught her expression, "I'm just being honest," Eugene defended.

"You don't know that," Mikal said firmly to Eugene, and then looked at Daria, "He doesn't."

Daria shrugged, not up for an argument.

"Daria will find her," Mikal said resolutely to Eugene.

Eugene shook his head, and then glared at both girls. He stood up, swaying slightly. "Well, wherever she is, I'm sure she's found someone by now," he said pointedly to Daria.

Daria glared at him. "Where's this coming from you drunken idiot," she snapped.

"From two days of driving in Hell with no success," he said, walking off to relieve himself, grumbling in Russian.

Daria was sure he was b***hing about her.

"Say that in English!" Daria called to him, annoyed.

"Go to hell! The both of you," Eugene shouted and then tripped over a bush. "Dammit! Stupid girl!" he exclaimed angrily, standing up and complaining in Russian again. He found his balance and walked farther into the field.

Daria and Mikal stifled a laugh.

"Is he always such a sweetheart?" Mikal asked sarcastically.

"Always." Daria said with a weary sigh, "But I don't know…maybe he's right," she said, standing up.

"You can't listen to a miserable crab like him," Mikal said earnestly.

"I don't," Daria said indifferently, "I'm going to bed," she said.

"Okay," Mikal said looking at her contemplatively.

Daria looked towards Eugene in the field. "Um, make sure he doesn't get lost or whatever," she said.

"He'll be here in the morning," Mikal said nonchalantly, and looked towards the sky again.

Daria nodded and walked to the tent to settle for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Daria shifted, trying to get comfortable; she couldn't. The ground was hard and she felt little pebbles underneath her. She raised herself up on her left elbow, her eyes still closed, and tried to push the pebbles away through the nylon floor of the tent; it didn't work much. She groaned groggily, wondering how she had gotten to sleep on the hard, pebbled ground the night before.

She then decided it was time to wake up; besides, it was now stifling hot in the tent. She stretched hugely, but stopped when her hand hit flesh and she heard a cry of annoyed surprise.

"Hey, watch it!" Eugene snapped and pushed her hand away. "I only got one nose and I'd like it not broken."

Daria turned to her left and opened her eyes. She saw the blurry shape of Eugene and she was sure he was glaring at her.

"Sorry," Daria muttered and sat up, feeling around for her glasses

"Ow! That was my eye, you clumsy child," Eugene said annoyed and turned from Daria to face Mikal.

"Oh god! Get a breath mint!" Mikal exclaimed, sitting up swiftly, and glaring, blearily, at Eugene.

"And I'd be careful who I call 'child' here," Daria said irritated.

Eugene shrugged and rolled onto his stomach, getting comfortable. Daria and Mikal both glared at him.

Daria sighed. "This wasn't any better than the car," she said wearily. "And dammit, where the hell are my glasses?"

Eugene groaned and sat up. He looked around. "Here," he said taking Daria's hand and giving her the glasses. "Now, be quiet so I can sleep," he said and spread out, taking over Mikal and Daria's side of the tent.

"I need to stretch," Mikal yawned and opened the tent flap. She stepped out of the tent.

Daria put her glasses on, grateful to see again. She stretched again, avoiding touching Eugene. She felt worse than from the day before. She looked at Eugene, who was snoring.

"Get up! It's late. Probably," Daria said and shoved Eugene roughly.

"Knock it off!" Eugene snapped and glared at Daria. He then put his head back down on the ground. "Ow, my head," he moaned miserably.

"It's your own fault. If you didn't drink so much then you wouldn't have to deal with a hangover," Daria chastised. "Two minutes or we leave you here," she said getting up and leaving the tent.

Eugene only mumbled something in Russian.

"What?" Daria said loudly.

"Ohhh, shut up, you vindictive girl," Eugene shouted and then groaned in pain.

Daria smiled slightly and walked over to the car. Mikal was looking for something to eat from one of the grocery bags in the trunk. She picked out a snack cake and one of Eugene's beers. She leant on the car, eating her breakfast. Daria just grabbed a beer.

"We need real food," Daria complained, grimacing as she sipped the beer.

Mikal nodded. "What time do you think it is?"

Daria shrugged. "It's hot, so afternoon. Morning is slightly cooler than now," she said.

Mikal looked out across the expansive desert field. She sighed. "We should head out soon."

Daria nodded. She looked at the tent and was ready to shout for Eugene, but he stepped out of the tent. He looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm here. No more yelling," he grumbled, walking over to them.

"I should, anyway," Daria said smiling.

Eugene glared at her and grabbed a beer. "I appreciate it if you don't."

"Fine. So, ready to go?" Daria asked.

Eugene nodded. "You two pack up since I set up yesterday."

The two nodded, unenthusiastic about the idea.

They finished their breakfast and Daria started disassembling the tent. Mikal packed up their stuff. Mikal and Daria, alone, loaded up the car; Eugene had been watching, entertained.

"Hey, Eugene, let me drive," Mikal said, looking at him and giving him a pleasant smile. "I'll get us there in half the time."

He gave her an incredulous expression. "Get us where?" he asked suspiciously.

Mikal turned and pointed across the field. "There," she said.

Daria and Eugene both looked; the destination was a considerable distance across the field.

"Oh. There," Eugene said nonchalantly and took a quick moment to think about it. "All right, then," he said simply.

"Excuse me?" Daria said indignantly. "You don't let _me_ drive the car!"

"'Cause you sure you break it," Eugene said, grinning.

"I should have left you at home," Daria grumbled, moving to the passenger side of the car.

Mikal laughed at the two's exchange and got into the driver's seat. Daria sat in the passenger seat. She looked at Eugene who was standing at her side, looking troubled.

"What?" Daria questioned.

Eugene shook his head. "I'm not sitting in the back."

"Why?" Mikal asked.

"Because everyone knows the guy in backseat is not a man," Eugene said seriously.

Daria and Mikal looked at Eugene confused.

"Huh?" Mikal said.

"Everyone knows guy in backseat not a man. If he was a man then he wouldn't be in the backseat," Eugene explained.

Daria smirked. "Well, then, Eugene, you really have nothing to worry about; get in the back."

"Yeah, I don't think that rule applies to you," Mikal said amused.

Eugene glared at both girls. "You get in back," he said to Daria.

"Uh-uh. I'm fine right here, besides the back is uncomfortable in the day. It's hot, Eugene," Daria complained.

"I'm not sitting in the back," Eugene said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daria groaned exasperated. "Eugene, just get in the damn car."

He shook his head.

"Then we'll leave you here," Daria threatened and reached over to turn the key in the ignition.

"I'm fine with that," Mikal said, shifting the car into Drive.

"Hey!" Eugene shouted. "Fine, then let me sit in middle."

Daria looked at him pained. "Eugene," she whined.

"Then we go nowhere," Eugene said and walked to the front of the car and sat on the hood.

Mikal looked at Daria. "I really have no problem running him over," she said.

Daria thought about it. She sighed. "No," she said and stuck her head out the window. "Fine Eugene, get in the middle."

Eugene smiled and rushed to get in the car. He climbed over Daria and seated himself in the middle. Mikal glared at him, trying to move away from him.

"You could have waited until I got out of the car," Daria grumbled, moving over so Eugene could sit and make enough room for the three to be comfortable. "God, this is just like the tent."

"I'm fine," Eugene said relaxed.

"Let's just go. We've wasted enough time," Daria said to Mikal.

Mikal nodded and headed for the highway.

* * *

Daria, Eugene, and Mikal had been on the road for nine days now. Along the way, Mikal would stop people dressed in white and ask them if they were or knew the People In Charge. Most of the people said 'no' and that they never heard of the People In Charge. Others just thought Mikal had simply lost her mind.

Daria asked about Jane, but most of the people didn't recognize her description and just told Daria to look in populated areas. Daria thought that was a no-brainer. Eugene just called his mother every chance he could; she worried about him and Daria terribly.

With no luck in finding the People In Charge or Jane and no direct destination all, the three were starting to feel frustrated and moody.

* * *

It was nearing noon on the tenth day of their traveling. Mikal was sitting in the back, fanning herself with an old magazine, just watching the highway scenery pass by. Eugene focused on the road and Daria was staring out her lowered window, wishing for cool air as the heated air blew into the car. She stopped complaining, aloud, about the heat after the fourth day since it got on the nerves of Eugene and Mikal. They both knew it was hot and felt the same; they just didn't want to hear about it constantly.

Daria leant back into her seat and closed her eyes, trying to remember what cool wind felt like or how live grass smelled or what the ocean looked like. She tried to remember what life felt like, but she found that she couldn't.

She opened her eyes and, dolefully, looked back out the window. All she, still, saw was dry land and dead bushes, she only felt dry, hot air, and all she could smell was the desert dirt.

Daria turned her attention to the seemingly endless highway in front of her. She knew, logically, for as long as they had been on the road, they should have reached an ocean or at least should have run out of highway. She was, faintly, sure that this world really couldn't go on forever. Unless this place took 'eternity' literally.

_It probably does_, she thought and sighed heavily.

"I don't want to hear about it," Eugene said monotonously, not taking his eyes off the road.

Daria looked at him, offended. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Uh-huh," Eugene said skeptically.

"I wasn't," Daria grumbled and looked back at the highway.

"You always b***hing about something," Eugene said casually.

"I said I wasn't going to say anything," Daria snapped annoyed.

"Yeah, but you'll say it later," Eugene said irritated and looked at her.

"What are you complaining about? I haven't said _anything_ for the last four hours," Daria argued.

"Yeah, and apparently Eugene is missing the bickering. I'm not," Mikal said wearily from the backseat.

"No one ask you. And I don't like to _bickering_," Eugene said disdainfully to Mikal.

"Do you even know what that means?" Daria asked harshly to Eugene.

"Okay, forget I mentioned it," Mikal said loudly. "Just stop fighting, please? Look, Eugene, there's a diner. Let's stop there for a break," she said pointing to the left.

"Always telling me what to do," Eugene grumbled, irritated, pulling into the parking lot sharply.

Eugene parked the car and Mikal got out. Eugene and Daria hadn't gotten out of the car; they were glaring at each other. Mikal looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

"Great. Glad to see that you two have matured to staring contests. I'll be inside," Mikal said grumpily, leaving the two, and entered the diner.

"I know what bickering means," Eugene said calmly, breaking the silence.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Fine. And I wasn't going to say anything."

Eugene nodded. "Fine."

Daria smirked. "You going to stop bickering with me?"

"Yes. As soon as I figure out what it mean," Eugene said and grinned.

Daria rolled her eyes, amused.

They both got out of the car and entered into the diner. Eugene went straight for the payphone and Daria found Mikal at the counter.

"I ordered you a coffee," Mikal said, indicating the cup next to hers, as Daria sat down.

"Thanks," Daria said picking up the cup and taking a drink.

"So, are you and Eugene done?" Mikal asked.

"For now," Daria said and stretched. "I hate that car."

"Me, too," Mikal said. "There's a store next door, I gonna get some snacks. You want anything special?" she asked.

"No," Daria said reaching into her pocket, pulling out some money and giving it to Mikal. "But make sure you don't only get just beer. I'm sick of the stuff."

"I know. I'll get Eugene his own case," Mikal said and walked to the store next door.

Daria sipped her coffee, enjoying her time outside of the car.

Eugene came over and sat next to her. He was muttering in English and Russian. Daria tried to ignore him. He then turned to her.

"Stupid b***h!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the counter.

Daria looked at him startled, "Excuse me? That better not be directed towards me," she said sternly.

"No. Mikal," he explained peeved.

"Why? What did she do?" Daria asked confused.

"Nothing," Eugene dismissed, but hit the counter with his fist again.

"Yeah, well _nothing_ is starting to get on my nerves now," Daria said glaring at him, "Now tell me, what did she do?"

"You know what she do!? She's been leeching off of us since we pick her up; she hardly pays for gas, or food!" Eugene exploded, counting the reasons off on his fingers, "She does nothing except fight with me and I'm sick of it!"

Daria shook her head, exasperated, "First, she leeches off of _me, _as it's mostly _my _money we're using, and I don't mind. I like having her around," Daria explained, "And second, Eugene_, you _start all the fights!"

Eugene was quiet a moment, picking up Daria's cup of coffee and finishing it, "Yeah, well she's crazy, too. Psycho b***h," he said trying to find some grounds for his mood.

"Come on, Eugene, calm down and just tell me what she did to start all of this," Daria begged.

Eugene waved dismissingly, "Don't worry about it, but she is insane, always talking about her _People In Charge_, telling people and they all look at her and us like we insane," he said wearily, placing his head down on the counter.

Daria took back her cup and asked the waitress for a refill. She knew what Eugene wanted. He wanted someone on his side when he got like this. It was the only way to shut him up; otherwise, he'd go on forever. Nevertheless, she didn't want to agree to anything on this subject.

Daria, however, sighed resignedly, she knew she had no other choice if she wanted him to shut up, and she could feel a headache starting.

"Okay, Eugene, Mikal's a bit weird, I'll give you that, and you might be right…" Daria said, but he cut her off.

"Of course I'm right!" he said enthusiastically, perking up now, "I say we dump her; leave her here," he said, but looked past Daria, his expression falling.

Daria was confused; she turned and saw Mikal standing at the doorway. Her expression stony; she obviously heard them.

Mikal turned around quickly and exited the diner.

"Dammit," Daria said, and glared at Eugene.

"Forget about her," Eugene said unconcerned, "We leave her here anyway," he shrugged, taking back Daria's coffee.

Daria scowled at him and got up to go after Mikal.

Daria stepped outside. She saw as Mikal grabbed her backpack from the car and get into another car that was waiting for her.

"Mikal!" Daria called, but she ignored her.

The car left and Eugene came out of the diner.

"She gone?" he asked casually, lighting up a rolled cigarette.

"Yeah Eugene. She gone," Daria said annoyed.

"Good. Let's get moving," he said getting into the car, ignoring Daria's mood.

Daria sighed and followed him, feeling a great sense of loss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven 

Daria and Eugene were cruising down the highway now in a strained silence. Daria watched the scenery pass by, still dirt and dead plants.

She was angry with Eugene and herself, and confused about the whole fight. She hated that she couldn't have stood up to him about Mikal, but it was Eugene's car and she still needed him. In addition, he was still her friend, a messed up one, but a friend nonetheless.

Daria sighed, grateful that Eugene wasn't talking to her, although now the car was too quiet.

She had liked having Mikal around. She was a nice, normal friend, except for her People In Charge thing, but she was still good company. At least Mikal hadn't been as mean or crazy as Eugene was.

Daria felt ashamed about the way she treated Mikal. It wasn't fair, but Eugene did put her in that position. However, Daria knew that was a weak excuse.

Daria turned to look at Eugene. She just stared at him, because she knew that it would drive him crazy; it worked.

"Why you staring at me?" he asked annoyed.

"Because," was all Daria said.

"What!" he snapped, now looking at her.

Daria narrowed her eyes at him, "Why were you suddenly angry at Mikal?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said sharply, looking back at the road, "Besides we better off without her."

"So you say," Daria said, peeved, and then sighed, "You know Eugene, I like you and all, but you can be a real a**hole sometimes," she said.

He turned to her, "What does that matter? We set out to find Julia, so we're gonna find Julia," he said angrily hitting the steering wheel.

"Yeah, we'll find _Julia_," Daria said resentfully, and turned to look out her window.

Eugene went quiet once more, and Daria was grateful.

They drove for about four hours before Eugene broke the silence.

"S**t, running low on gas," Eugene swore, tapping the fuel gauge.

"Are we gonna get stuck?" Daria asked indifferently.

"Hope not. We got few miles left," he said, "There better be a place to stop soon, though."

Half an hour later, they found a gas station. They pulled in. Eugene went into pay, and Daria started filling the car.

Daria leant against the car, lost in thought. She was trying to figure out what to do and where to go. There were no leads as to where Jane might be and Daria didn't know how much longer she really wanted to continue.

She knew she wanted to find Jane more then anything, and that she had also promised Trent to bring Jane back, but well, Trent wasn't out here dealing with all this. Moreover, he didn't have to carry around the feelings of guilt and apprehension like she did.

Trent also didn't have to wonder if Jane would be happy to see him. It was a fact that she would. Daria just wasn't sure what to expect when she and Jane finally met up.

"Okay, just calm down," said a female voice interrupting Daria's thoughts.

Daria looked over to her left. A little ways away was Mikal and she was with a police officer. They were standing next to a **NO EXIT **sign missing the **NO**.

"If you just comply, everything's gonna be just fine," the officer said.

"On what charges?" Mikal argued.

The officer looked at her incredulously, "Breaking that sign is a clear case of vandalism," he stated.

"Oh, that's absolutely retarded," Mikal said, as the officer took out his cuffs, "You're handcuffing me, too?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Are you serious?" Mikal asked.

"Yes, I'm placing you under arrest; hands behind your back," the cop said, pulling Mikal's arms back and cuffing her hands.

"I was just trying to make this place a little bit less depressing," Mikal explained exasperated, "I don't see what the big deal with that is. This is so dramatic you don't even need to be doing this," she complained as he opened the backdoor of his car.

Daria didn't want to see Mikal in trouble, but she wasn't sure of what she could do.

Daria left the car and headed over to them.

"Hey, officer, wait!" Daria called, approaching them.

Mikal and the officer turned to her.

Mikal seemed surprised to see her.

"What's going on? That's my, uh…sister," Daria tried.

"You're _sister_?" the officer asked skeptically, as he put Mikal in the back and closed the door.

"Yeah," Daria said more confidently.

"I'm afraid your _sister's_ been arrested," he said, looking at Daria suspiciously.

"Arrested?" Daria asked.

The officer nodded, and headed to get into his car.

"Wait, wait," Daria said, blocking him, "Can I talk to you a minute?" she said.

The officer sighed, "What have you got to say?" he asked impatiently.

Daria paused for a minute. She didn't really know what to say. Mikal looked at her expectantly from inside the car.

"Uh, I mean, she's only been here a couple of months," Daria said, "I mean how long have you been here?"

"Some time," he said dully.

"Okay, but you remember the first time you got here, and those first few months," Daria said, trying to tap into his compassionate side.

The officer thought about it, zoning out for a minute. He then looked at Daria.

"Yeah, I do," he said and then sighed, "Well, I guess I can turn my head away this once."

Daria smiled, relieved, "Thank you," she said.

The officer opened the back door, "Ma'am, you better watch your behavior," he said to Mikal and pulled her out of the backseat.

"You bet officer," Mikal said.

The officer un-cuffed her and gave Mikal back her stuff.

The officer got back into his car and drove away. Daria and Mikal stood together, awkwardly. Daria didn't know what to say to Mikal, but figured she was still angry with her.

Mikal turned to Daria, "You really didn't have to do that," she said.

Daria shrugged, "I didn't want to see you locked up. I mean it sucks here to begin with," Daria said, "Who knows what the prisons look like."

"True. Well, thanks Daria," Mikal said and started for the highway.

Daria followed her. "Mikal, I'm really sorry for what I said, and Eugene," she said.

"No, you're sorry that I heard what you two said," Mikal corrected sharply.

"Okay, that might be more accurate," Daria conceded, "But it's just that Eugene gets weird and to calm him sometimes you have to just agree with whatever he says, otherwise he'll go on forever," she explained.

"Yeah, I get it," Mikal said indifferently, sticking her thumb out to a passing car; it kept going.

"Please, can we still give you a ride?" Daria asked.

Mikal sighed, and looked at Daria, "Daria, it was fun, but I can hardly stand Eugene and I don't need to associate with a two-face like you," she said scathingly. "I thought at least you would be different from everyone else around here," she said lightly disappointed, focused on the road.

Daria was a bit hurt, but didn't want to give up on her. "I'll talk to Eugene, and well, I promise I'm not normally like that," she begged.

"It's okay, but really I think it's just best that we part here. I'll get another ride," Mikal said curtly, "Thanks."

Daria nodded, accepting defeat. She sighed, "All right, well, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry," she said.

"I accept your apology, Daria," Mikal said sincerely.

"Okay, well, I hope you find your People In Charge then," Daria said solemnly.

Mikal looked at her, "I hope you find Jane," she said earnestly and then focused back on the road.

Daria walked back over to the car. Eugene was already sitting in the driver's seat. Daria got in.

"Where were you?" Eugene asked.

"Mikal was back there," Daria said.

"Oh," Eugene said, "Small world," he shrugged, and started the car.

He drove forward, but not very far before they heard a loud banging noise.

"What the hell was that?" Eugene asked, and looked out the window, "Oh, man. You didn't take out the nozzle!" he complained, glaring at Daria.

"I forgot. I went to deal with Mikal," Daria defended.

"Man, you worse then a guy; trying to get into her pants I bet," Eugene said sneering at her, and then looked up when the gas attendant was walking over to them.

"I wasn't trying to get into her pants," Daria said offended.

"You deal with the guy. I'm not into it," Eugene said trying to avoid looking at the attendant.

Daria got out of the car, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Daria said, walking over to the attendant.

"It's all right. Could you just come with me?" he said.

Daria nodded and followed him into the office.

The attendant went behind the cash register.

"I'm sorry, really," Daria said.

He waved his hand dismissingly. "It happens at least twice a week, don't worry about it," he said, and pulled out a large folder.

Daria looked at him confused, "Really?"

He opened the folder, "Yeah. See, these are already filled out," he said, flipping through at least a hundred pages.

Daria was still confused.

The man flipped to an empty page, picked up a pen and handed it to Daria, "Here. Sign," he said.

Daria took the pen, and looked at the page; it asked for name, date, time of incident. Daria filled that out with ease, but was puzzled about a part that said _"What were you thinking when the incident occurred? Explain in detail."_

Daria looked up at the attendant, "Uh, what does this mean, 'What were you thinking when the incident occurred?'" she asked.

He looked at her as if she were slow, "Exactly what it says," he said impatiently.

"Okay?" Daria said, thinking this world gets crazier everyday.

She contemplated the question. She looked out the window and saw Mikal still by the road.

Daria looked back at the folder and started flipping through the pages, looking at the reasons other people had listed so that she could probably copy one. She wasn't exactly sure of what she had been thinking.

Daria read one, _"Here I am again, buried in debt. If killing myself didn't solve my problems, what the hell will?"_

Daria flipped to another page, figuring that one was too depressing to try to copy.

Second one, _"I was wondering if I was too drunk to drive."_

Daria nixed that one, and looked at one last page. It caught her off guard.

She recognized the script and then looked at the name. She saw that it had an address.

"Excuse me?" Daria said to the attendant.

"Yeah?" he said coming over to her.

"This address, do you know where it is?" she asked hopeful.

The guy looked at it, "Parla Copa town, In the middle?" he said and took a moment to think.

"Well?" Daria asked impatiently when he took too long.

"Uh, yeah, just follow the highway south for about six hours," he said.

"Okay, thank you," Daria said, and looked at the page, "Um, can I take this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't care," he said waving his hand indifferently.

Daria tore the page out and ran back to Eugene. He was standing with Mikal, talking, or arguing it seemed.

"Whatever," Mikal said annoyed turning away from him.

Daria ignored the fight, "Look at what I found!" she said excitedly to Eugene.

"Calm down," Eugene said, startled.

"It's her! She was here!" Daria said showing him the paper.

"Jane?" Mikal asked looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, it even has an address," Daria said.

"Well, hell, let's go get her!" Eugene said enthusiastically, getting into the car and starting it up.

Daria looked at Mikal, "Are you sure you won't come with us?" she asked.

Mikal took a moment and then sighed, "I'll come. Besides, I don't think I should leave you alone with Eugene," she said, "You might pick up some of his bad habits," she smiled.

Eugene glared at Mikal from the window and flipped her off. Mikal stuck her tongue out at him.

Daria rolled her eyes at their childish ways.

"Don't worry, I'm completely immune, but I'd like your company," Daria said to her.

Mikal nodded and they got into the car.

"Gimme the paper," Eugene said, taking it from Daria, and looking at the address, "Where is this place?" he asked.

"The guy said south, about six hours?" Daria said, taking back the paper.

Eugene nodded and headed back onto the highway.

Daria turned to look at Mikal in the back, "Hey, Mikal, Eugene won't tell me, but what did you do to piss him off earlier?"

"Excuse me?" Mikal said offended, "What did _I _do?" she said, eyeing Eugene.

Eugene seemed to tense, "Hey, Daria we all getting along now and I told you it's not important, so…" he said nervously.

"Well, I want to know," Daria said, looking at Mikal.

"He grabbed my a** when he was talking to his mother on the phone. So I grabbed the phone, and told him, while speaking into the phone so that his mother would hear, that if he grabbed my a** again, I would tell his mother," Mikal said, glaring Eugene.

Eugene shrugged, but quailed at Daria's glare.

"Oh my god, you idiot!" Daria shouted and started slapping any part she could reach of him, "You are scum!"

"Hey, knock it off," Eugene said fighting back with Daria with one arm, "Don't hit me while I'm driving!" he said swerving into the next lane and trying to right the car.

"Then pull the car over!" Daria said still hitting him, "You made me think Mikal was so horrible, when it was all you!"

"Yeah, but she was rude. Now my mother thinks I'm a pervert," Eugene argued.

"You are!" Mikal and Daria both shouted.

"Yeah, but she didn't need to know," Eugene said, "And stop hitting me. You want us to die?!" he said, having trouble keeping the car steady.

Daria calmed, and sat down in her seat, breathing hard, "Eugene you hit new lows everyday, but I want to live to find Jane," she said, "You're lucky I like your mother and that she really loves you, otherwise, I'd kill you, leave you out here, and take your car."

"Okay, so I'm thankful, and sorry," he said sincerely, steadying the car.

"You better be, because if you do it again, Eugene, I won't be so forgiving," Daria said grumpily, looking out her window.

Eugene nodded. Mikal had been laughing the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve 

They had been driving for a few hours now. Mikal had fallen asleep in the backseat and Eugene had the decency to not speak to Daria as she was still fuming at him.

She almost lost a good friend because of Eugene. It made Daria angry. If she didn't lose things because of herself, then it would be because of someone else, making Daria think of Jane's boyfriend Tom. Daria was just so tired of losing.

Daria looked at the paper. It was encouraging just to see Jane's name and handwriting, but it was mostly Jane's reason for destroying the pump that made her smile.

"_I spaced out because I was looking at this girl walking down the highway. It was dark but she looked so much like my ex-girlfriend. I was hoping it was her, but it wasn't. I then wondered 'Where is she?' and started to drive forward and your damned cheap nozzle just ripped off. I'm not paying for it."_

Daria laughed lightly. Eugene looked at her curiously.

"She was looking for me," Daria said softly.

"I told you," Eugene said.

"Yeah, then you said she probably had someone else," Daria said without anger.

"I was drunk and frustrated. I'm sorry," Eugene said sincerely, "But she's so far off course from you. It's going to take her ages to find you," he said looking down the highway.

"She'll never find me," Daria said sadly.

Eugene shrugged. "No worry. We're going to find her and set her right. We bring her home."

Daria looked at him appreciatively. "I hope so," she sighed, looking at the changing sky as the sun was setting.

Mikal woke up and yawned. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Daria said, "You sleep all right?"

"No. This car sucks," she said stretching.

"It does," Daria agreed.

A couple hours later, Eugene was pulling into the driveway of a small house. They parked.

Eugene looked at Daria. "Well?" he said when she didn't move to get out.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Daria said, nervously, "I never expected to ever see her again."

"Hey, it'll be cool," Mikal said confidently.

Daria nodded and got out of the car. Eugene and Mikal stayed behind.

Daria walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later, a middle-aged man opened the door.

"Yeah?" he said gruffly.

Daria felt a bit of trepidation. "Hi, um, does Jane Lane live here?" she asked.

The guy took a moment to think. "Um, short, dark hair, bad attitude?" he asked.

Daria lightly smiled. "Um, sounds right. So…?"

The guy shook his head. "She used to. She took off about a week ago," he said slightly apologetic.

"Oh," Daria said. "Do you know where she might have gone?" she asked hopeful.

"Nope. She just stayed here; I never talked to her," he said. "I didn't even know her name."

Daria nodded. "Okay. Thanks," she said.

"Sure. Sorry," the guy said and closed his door.

Daria started back to the car. She was trying to quell the feeling of deep disappointment.

"Oh, hell," Mikal said sadly at the look of dejection on Daria's face.

Daria got into the car and didn't say anything. She just picked up Jane's paper and stared at it.

"So, what happen?" Eugene asked.

"She was here a week ago, but she left," Daria said quietly.

"We'll find her," Mikal said encouragingly, touching Daria's shoulder.

Daria shook her head. "No. Let's just head home, Eugene," she said miserably, sighing wearily.

"You wanna give up?" Eugene asked incredulously.

"It's been a week; who knows where she is now," Daria said, "Hell, we don't know where we are!" she said frustrated.

"Hey, none of us knows," Eugene said surprised by her mood, "But not good enough reason to give up," he argued.

"Oh? Are we back on that? You needed a good reason to go and now you need a good reason to give up?" Daria said disdainfully.

Eugene calmly took out a cigarette and lit it, "Yeah," he said simply.

"Yeah, well, how about, _I don't care anymore_!" Daria snapped irritated, "I hate it here. I hate it in this car; I just want to go home!" she said and got back out of the car slamming the door hard behind her.

She walked to the end of the driveway and up the small road. She stopped at the edge of the main highway and stared straight ahead, trying to compose herself.

Daria heard someone walking towards her. She didn't look to see who it was, but the smell of cigarette smoke was a dead giveaway.

Eugene stood next to her.

"Hey, I know you hate it here and traveling so far; I do too. I don't like going this far and seeing that there is nothing but desert out here, that there is nothing beautiful in this world," he said earnestly.

Daria nodded, "I'm tired Eugene, and its hell out here," she said wearily.

"I know that, but…I don't know, being out here…it's the first time I see you happy," Eugene shrugged, "Even though we all still miserable," he added at her disbelieving expression.

"I don't know what you mean," Daria said.

"Look, I have family back in town and I'm happy for that, but I see that there, the other sad f**ks don't really have anyone and they all miserable for it," Eugene said, "And you were like them, too, until you find out that your girl is here. You finally happy, and that makes me want to find her more."

Daria was surprised at how decent Eugene was acting.

"I just want you happy," Eugene said honestly, "Besides it makes you less b***hy," he teased.

Daria rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"We come too far to just give up," Eugene said firmly.

Daria nodded, "You're right," she said.

"Of course I am. Now let's get going," he said resolutely, "And don't take your frustrations out on my car, it did nothing to you," he said with a small smile and started back for the car.

"I forgot about that. I don't think we have enough tape to use on the door if it fell off," Daria quipped following him.

"Aye," Eugene said, "I don't think there enough in this world."

They got back in the car and Eugene headed back for the highway.

Daria smiled a bit, looking at him furtively. As strange as he was, she was glad that he was her friend.

* * *

They had driven a couple of hours, south still, before they needed to stop so Eugene could stock up on beer and food. Daria had traded seats with Mikal and sat in the back.

"It's getting dark, Eugene," Daria said from the back when Eugene started for the highway again.

"I know, but I figure we try to drive this time at night," he said opening a beer.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I feel real safe cruising without headlights and you being drunk," Daria said sarcastically.

"Ah, go to hell," Eugene said, and took a long drink of his beer for emphasis.

Daria sighed, "Whatever."

"Don't worry Daria, I'll watch him," Mikal promised.

"Yeah, watch him…drive us off the road," Daria muttered irritated.

"Is that a request?" Eugene said annoyed.

"No, Eugene," Daria said, deciding to let the fight go. She was too tired.

After an hour, Daria had fallen asleep and it was past dark now.

Daria was in a deep sleep when all of a sudden the car started swerving sharply and then stopped roughly. Daria was startled awake.

Daria sat up quickly. "What did we hit?" she asked, looking around.

Eugene jumped out of the car and stood in front of it. Mikal followed him and looked at him as if he were crazy.

Daria was a bit confused. She opened her door and stepped out.

"Eugene?" Daria said.

"You're a genius!" Eugene said to Mikal.

Mikal looked at him confused, "Their just headlig--" she started to say, but was cut off when Eugene suddenly pulled her close, giving her a long kiss on the mouth.

Mikal fought him off, but she wasn't angry, "Okay, Eugene, that's enough," she said once she got away from him.

"Eugene, what's going on?" Daria asked, slightly amused.

"She fix the headlights!" he said excitedly.

"How?" Daria asked surprised.

"I have no idea," Mikal said, "I just turned them on."

Daria looked at Eugene, smirking.

Eugene pointed at her sternly, "Keep all your comments to yourself, girlie," he said seriously, "I always try to turn them on and they no work."

"I wasn't going to say a thing," Daria said, smiling innocently. "Anyway, so they work. We need to keep moving Eugene," she said getting back into the car.

"I was just surprised and happy," Eugene said shrugging, as Mikal and he got back into the car.

They headed back onto the highway.

Eugene was now playing with the headlights, "That's beautiful," he said every time the lights came on.

Daria wanted to say something, but she thought that whatever made him happy kept him from complaining.

They turned a bend and Eugene was still playing with the lights. When he turned them back on, Daria caught sight of something in the middle of the road, but she wasn't sure of what it was because Eugene had turned the lights off again. Apparently, he didn't see anything.

He turned them back on and the thing in the road was closer.

"Oh, hey, Eugene watch out!" Daria said alarmed.

Eugene saw the thing too late and quickly swerved to the right, slamming the car into a raised part of rock.

Daria had hit her head, but not too hard. She climbed out of the car.

"Oh, hell, if it's not one thing, it's another!" Daria said rubbing her head, "Dammit Eugene!" she swore.

Eugene climbed out of the car, "You are not blaming me for this?" he said.

"Yeah, I am; playing with your stupid headlights," Daria snapped, but relented, "Whatever, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively.

Mikal got out too, "Oh this sucks," she said, looking at the car.

It was smoking from under the hood.

"You okay, Mikal?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and walked over to the object in the middle of the road.

It was a man, apparently asleep or drunk, lying in the middle of the road.

"What the--" Daria said looking at the guy.

"Hey. Hey," Eugene said approaching the man.

The man didn't respond. Eugene touched his shoulder.

"Hey, man, you on drugs or something?" Eugene asked.

The guy groggily, and slowly, stood up. He looked to be in his late fifties and was wearing a white suit. Daria noticed that, actually, everything he was wearing was white: shirt, suit, and shoes. She found it curious.

He looked around at the three.

"Jesus, I must have dozed off," he said, "I think I slept on my ear wrong," he said touching his right ear gingerly.

The three shared a look.

"Do I look asymmetrical to you at all?" he asked.

Mikal groaned. Daria glared at the guy.

The man recoiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Raife Kneller," he said extending his hand, but neither of the three took it, "Um, yeah, don't call me Raife. My mom used to call me Raife and I--don't get me started; just call me Kneller," he said.

"Okay, _Kneller_, what are you doing out here?" Eugene asked.

"Um, I lost my dog, and I'm just sick about it," Kneller said, taking out a flier to show them, "You haven't seen my dog? His name's Freddy?"

"So you thought you'd look for him while lying in the middle of the road?" Daria asked annoyed.

"Well, I had to take a break," Kneller said seriously, "I had to take a break. It's emotional work," he said earnestly.

"Emotio--in the middle of the road?" Mikal asked incredulously, "Don't you think that's a bit irresponsible?"

Kneller looked in his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, "Hey, look, it's too late, really, to continue looking for Freddy," he said, and then looked at the three, "Hey, why don't we go to my place?" he said.

Daria sighed annoyed and looked at their car.

Eugene shrugged, "Well, what are we gonna do? The car's ruined," he said.

"Come on," Kneller said walking to the left, into the desert field.

Daria, Eugene, and Mikal, somewhat reluctant, followed him, staying a few feet behind Kneller.

Daria looked at Mikal and spoke quietly so Kneller wouldn't hear, "Did you notice he's wearing all _white_?" she asked Mikal.

Mikal shrugged. "Yeah, but he couldn't be one of the People In Charge. He looks--he just couldn't be," she said.

"The only thing he looks like he could be in charge of is a loony bin," Eugene said amused.

"You would know," Mikal muttered.

Eugene glared at her and was about to speak, but Daria cut him off.

"Eugene, for God's sake, just let it go," Daria said wearily not wanting to have to referee a fight.

"You always defending her," Eugene murmured darkly, "Dyke," he said half-heartedly.

"Moron. Anyway, loony bin does sound about right for Kneller. Why are we going with him?" Daria asked her two friends.

"Car is broken, it's late, and I don't want to walk," Eugene said, "All good enough reasons for me."

"Oddly, I agree with Eugene," Mikal said grudgingly.

"Yeah, well, if he tries to murder us…" Daria started and then shrugged, "It probably would be the highlight of our trip."

"Yeah. Crazy people can be fun," Mikal said pointedly, and smiled.

Daria smiled, too, "Is that a poke at me?" she asked.

"Maybe," Mikal said lightly then looked at Eugene, "Mostly Eugene."

Eugene flipped her off, and then smiled, "You would know," he said smugly.

Mikal rolled her eyes, but said nothing more. Daria was grateful.

The three rushed after Kneller when they noticed he was farther ahead of them. Kneller didn't seem to have heard any of their conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen 

The three followed Kneller back to his place. It was a large field arranged with many open bungalows.

Daria saw a sign. It said, **FOR RENT**, but that was crossed out, and in red it said, **KNELLER'S HAPPY CAMPERS**.

"Nothing really is for rent here. I mean it was at one time," Kneller said to Daria, "I rented the place several years ago and I…" he trailed off.

Daria looked around. There were lots of people and they had made homes in the bungalows on the property.

"And the other thing is, it's not really a camp," Kneller started again, "It's just a joke a friend of mine thought would be funny."

Daria nodded, wishing he would stop talking. He was weird enough _without_ talking.

"_I _really don't think it's funny. Do you think it's funny?" he asked the group.

Daria and Mikal just shrugged and Eugene was looking around, but Kneller continued talking, "I don't actually…"

Daria tuned him out as she looked at the people. She was hoping that maybe Jane would be here.

Her attention was caught by a guy who was sitting on a chair…floating a couple feet off the ground. He tipped his hat to her. Daria was shocked at what she was seeing.

Daria turned to the other three "Hey, guys!" she called to Eugene and Mikal.

They turned to her, "Did you…?" she started, but when she looked back at the guy, his chair was firmly on the ground.

Eugene and Mikal looked at Daria confused.

"Um, he was floating in…the um…hmm?" Daria said, but realized how it sounded, "Never mind."

"Oh, I wouldn't pay attention to it," Kneller said, "It happens around here all the time," he said nonchalantly.

"What happens?" Daria asked.

"Oh, people floating in the air, people turning stones into plants, or changing the color of different objects," Kneller explained.

Daria considered it. "Or fixing headlights, maybe?" she suggested.

Kneller looked at her intrigued, "What do you mean fixing headlights?" he asked.

"Oh, well, his car's headlights have been broken for ages," Daria said indicating Eugene.

"And she fixed them. Not too far from here just by turning them on," Eugene said, pointing to Mikal.

Kneller nodded, "Oh, well yeah, something small and insignificant like that," he said.

They walked father into the area. Daria was disappointed that she didn't see Jane.

"Who's that?" Eugene asked.

Daria looked. He was pointing to a woman, wearing a fur ear-flapped hat, with fur sleeves on her arms, but in shorts and a tank top. She was humming to herself.

"Oh, she's Nanuk; Eskimo," Kneller said, "She's a mute."

"Oh," Eugene said entranced by her.

"Yeah, she does this throat singing, she's hilarious," Kneller said flippantly, "I'll be back," he said and walked over to Nanuk.

Daria turned to Eugene and Mikal, "I swear, that guy was at least three feet off the ground," she said.

"Miracles," Mikal said simply.

"I guess," Daria shrugged.

Kneller walked back over to them with Nanuk.

"Okay, Nanuk, people; people, Nanuk," Kneller said, "She'll take care of you, I've got some business to attend to," he said and left them.

"Hey, make sure you take care of my car!" Eugene called after him.

Nanuk signaled for them to follow her. They did.

* * *

It had been a week since the three came to the not for rent, non-camp place. Kneller was still working on getting Eugene's car fixed, but it seemed that it was gong to take awhile.

Daria was becoming restless. She wanted to keep moving and find Jane; everyday they spent there was a day farther that Jane was getting away.

Another week later, Daria just accepted her fate. The car was taking longer then expected, but even so, Eugene was busy spending time with Nanuk and didn't seem ready to leave. Mikal also seemed to have given up on finding her People In Charge and was just getting used to life there.

Daria felt trapped at this non-camp. She had stopped complaining about it though just because no one really cared.

One afternoon, Daria was lying in her bunk. She was reading a book she had found. As usual, she wasn't really focused on it.

Daria put the book down and just stared at the ceiling of the bunk bed. She couldn't figure out what to think of the place. She didn't like it, but she didn't dislike it either.

She did, however, find it strange that she was itching to write, but didn't know about what yet. She was surprised because it was the first time that she wanted to since arriving in this world. She didn't know what it meant.

A small, very small, red pick-up truck drove up and honked. Daria got up to see who it was.

Mikal was driving. She smiled at Daria.

"Hey, I have to get some firewood; you wanna go for a ride?" Mikal asked.

Daria shrugged. "Sure," she said, walking over and getting in the truck.

They drove into the fields.

"It's nicer here, somewhat," Daria said, looking around.

The bushes were still dead, but somehow here, they didn't look that bad.

"Yeah, it is, although I miss live grass and real bushes," Mikal said, and then looked at Daria, "You ever miss the things from before you offed?" she asked.

Daria thought about it. It took her a moment before she answered, "I really don't remember much, you know, for being here for so long," she said, "I mean, I guess I miss the things I do remember, family and stuff, but mostly I just miss Jane."

Mikal nodded. "Guess it's a good thing or…um, you know what I mean, that she's here," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean I can't wait to get her, but I'm afraid that she won't feel the same," Daria said worriedly, "What if she's angry at me?"

"Well, was her brother angry at you?" Mikal asked.

"No. He seemed to be happy to see me," Daria said, "But once you get here, how can you stay happy?"

"You have, right?" Mikal said.

"I wouldn't call me happy, but I'd say I dealt better then some of the other people I've seen here," Daria said drolly.

"Everyone that comes here left miserable, and then they get here and stay miserable because they don't have a reason like Jane to be happy," Mikal said.

"Or the idea that they might leave?" Daria said.

"Yeah," Mikal agreed, "I'm sure Jane misses you. I mean, she seems to be looking for you, right?"

Daria considered it. "True. At least I hope she feels that way," she said, "What about you? Do you miss anything?"

"Oh, yeah. I miss everything," Mikal said, "I miss my friends, I miss my dog, my family, my house, just everything," she said, and laughed lightly, "I even miss the things I hated."

"I don't know if I miss those things yet," Daria said with a smirk.

"I just miss life," Mikal said melancholic.

"Yeah, me too," Daria said wistfully.

Mikal pulled off the road and she and Daria started collecting pieces of wood, working in silence. It took them half an hour to gather what they needed and then they returned to the non-camp.

Daria went back to her bunk, laid on her bed and picked up her book again. Mikal had followed her and sat next to her.

"Is that all you're gonna do today?" Mikal asked amused, watching her.

Daria shrugged, "Yep, it's what I used to do when I was alive, so…" she said, not looking up from the book and turning a page.

"Your life sounds so boring. How come you're so interesting here?" Mikal commented.

Daria laid her book on her chest and looked at Mikal, "Because here, I made the effort to meet people because I was so lonely and scared," she said, "I've been alone a lot when I was alive, but that was by choice. It was scary when being alone or not wasn't a choice anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mikal asked intrigued.

"No one really wants to socialize here. When I came to the town I'm from it was like meeting a bunch of me's, sullen and withdrawn," Daria said, "Or, they were vulgar and manipulative. I've only befriend a few people, but I needed to completely change to fit in."

Mikal nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get why someone normal like you would be hanging out with Eugene, but I get it now," she teased. "But I don't want to change. I don't want to get used to this place and I sure as hell don't want to fit in," she said, "I'm hoping to not be here long."

"I know, and I hope you won't be either, but you know it's different for me," Daria said earnestly.

"Yeah, I do," Mikal said sadly, "Sorry about that, but at least you'll have Jane, her brother, and Eugene, right?"

"Yeah, and if not Jane…well, it's not like I'd have much of a choice," Daria said and looked back at her book.

"What are you reading?" Mikal asked.

"Something that sucks," Daria said simply.

"Everything here sucks," Mikal sighed, lying down next to Daria, "I wish we could get updated stuff."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should make our own stuff," Daria said, "Eugene used to be in a band; maybe he could get a band together, I mean, if he can find some people who want to do something other then drink and b***h."

"I'm sure he could, his music is good enough, compared to the stuff we have I mean," Mikal said, "Now if we could find a writer who wanted to write…" she said thoughtfully.

"Well…I used to write," Daria said, and blushed.

Mikal looked at her surprised, "Really, what about?"

"A lot of stuff, mostly horror, gore," Daria shrugged.

"Hey, that'd be cool," Mikal said, "I'd like to read something of yours, I mean if you ever write something here."

"Yeah, if I could find a computer," Daria said.

"We do have paper, pen, and pencils you know," Mikal smirked.

"Yeah, but by hand it takes forever," Daria complained.

"Some of the greatest writers didn't have a computer, or hell real pens, and they still wrote," Mikal said, "Besides what kind of time do you think you have here? All you have _is_ forever," she said with a small smile.

"I know, but even so, what would be the point," Daria said, "Can't make any money off of it, and I don't think anyone really cares about reading anything new around here, other then you."

"It doesn't need a point; I mean did you even make any money from it when you were alive?" Mikal asked.

"No. I mostly did it for fun," Daria admitted, "But still, it just seems rather pointless here."

"Well, what else are you gonna do?" Mikal said, "All there is to do here is work and complain and think about what you left behind. At least you wouldn't have to say you left behind your writing," she said.

"I guess," Daria said, "So is there anything you brought here that's from your life?"

"Yeah. My will to live," Mikal said and grinned.

Daria rolled her eyes, and then looked at her sadly, "What will you do if you never find your People In Charge?"

"I have to find them. I don't belong here," Mikal said firmly.

"You know, you haven't exactly said why," Daria said.

Mikal sighed, "All right, but don't tell Eugene this; it stays between you and me" she said seriously.

Daria nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"I never killed myself," Mikal said.

Daria looked confused, "Huh?"

"I never killed myself. I OD'd," she stated.

"And they mistook that for killing yourself?" Daria asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just trying to get high," Mikal said, shrugging uncomfortably, "It was my first time."

"God, that sucks," Daria said sympathetically.

"Yeah, really," Mikal said dolefully.

Daria then looked at her curiously, "But how come you're not all weird?"

"What do you mean?" Mikal asked confused.

"Well, Eugene and I took his car to a car shop to fix the headlights and the people there were a bit _off_," Daria said, "Eugene said it was because they were doing drugs when they died, that they would be messed up forever."

Mikal shrugged, sitting up, drawing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs, "Maybe because someone or something knows I don't belong here," she suggested.

"Possible," Daria agreed and looked back at her book, pensive. Mikal stayed with her, watching her in silence.

* * *

A couple more weeks passed and, finally, the car had been repaired. Daria and Mikal were ready to go, but Eugene wasn't. He was happy being with Nanuk and she didn't seem to have any real intention of leaving the non-camp; if she wasn't going, then neither was Eugene.

Daria was frustrated and wanted to argue with him, but she knew that he had never been this happy. She was truly happy for him, but she was still looking for someone, too.

After a few days of complaining to Mikal, Daria admitted defeat. She didn't have a choice; she still needed Eugene's car and he wouldn't let her take it.

Daria tried to convince herself that it would be all right to stay just a few more days; hoping it would be just a few days.

* * *

Daria lay in her bunk, trying to sleep, but couldn't. She was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. She sighed frustrated.

She still felt restless. She knew Jane was out there and getting farther away. Daria felt that she had spent too much time in this place. She finally decided, after a week had passed, that if Eugene wasn't ready in a couple of days, she would set out on foot.

"Daria?" Mikal said from the top bunk.

Startled, Daria stopped moving, "Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No," Mikal said, and moved to look down at Daria.

"What's going on?" Daria asked.

Mikal looked out their bungalow. Eugene and Nanuk were sitting together. Nanuk was humming, or whatever it was she did.

"I've just been thinking about finding the People In Charge," Mikal said, "And I know I'm not gonna find them here."

Daria nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about Jane, too," she said, and looked at Eugene, "I need to keep moving."

"Yeah, we can't wait for Eugene forever," Mikal said, still looking at the two outside.

"Yeah, well, only a mute Eskimo could love him. I'd hate to ruin that for him," Daria said amused.

Mikal laughed, "It's true, but even so, we have to start moving again," she said seriously.

Daria sighed, "Yeah, I know," she said, wishing and hoping that she wasn't going to have to leave her friend.

Suddenly, Daria and Mikal were both startled by a man who came running into the non-camp.

"I found him! I found Kneller's dog!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I found Freddy!"

Daria and Mikal got out of bed and went to see what was going on.

A man named Yan, was talking to Eugene as other's came out to see what was going on.

"Messiah King lives at the other side of the forest and he's holding Kneller's dog captive," he said, out of breath.

"Forest? There aren't any trees," Daria said confused.

"The leafless dead trees could count as a forest," Mikal said, shrugging.

"Sure," Daria said, "And the dead bushes could be a lush field," she said with a smirk.

Mikal shook her head, amused, and watched as Kneller walked up to Yan.

"What?!" Kneller said, surprised.

Yan continued, "And so many people were there, like hundreds, to witness the miracle he's gonna perform."

Kneller looked at Yan baffled, "_Freddy's_ performing miracles?"

"No. Messiah," Yan corrected, "But not like our miracles; a planned, _significant _miracle," he said.

"Well, what about Freddy?" Kneller inquired, "Is Freddy okay?"

"Freddy's fine. They feed him T-bone steak, and he refuses to come back," Yan said.

"Freddy's been brainwashed," Kneller said angrily, "We're driving over there right now."

"I only know how to get there on foot," Yan admitted.

"We'll how far is it?" Kneller asked fervently.

Daria sighed wearily, not wanting to hear about a rescue mission for a dog, and started walking away, heading back to bed. Mikal grabbed her arm and stopped her. Daria looked at her.

"There are _hundreds_ of people there. Maybe my People In Charge and Jane will be there," Mikal said.

Daria considered it, "You want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said and then walked back to Kneller, "Hey, do you guys mind if Daria and I tagalong?" she asked.

"It'd be fine," Kneller said.

"Come on, let's get some rest," Mikal said to Daria, walking back to the bunk.

Daria nodded and followed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen 

At six am, Kneller, Yan, Daria, and Mikal started walking through the hills towards where the Messiah was, and where Freddy was apparently being held hostage.

Yan had said that it would only take about six hours, but seven hours later, they were still walking. There was no trace of the hundreds of people.

Daria was getting sick of being led by other people and having her time adjusted to other's schedules. She really just wanted to get back to searching for Jane. This was the last place she was going to look in this area. If Jane wasn't there, she was heading out the next day, with or without Eugene or Mikal.

"Hey, Yan? You sure we're going the right way?" Daria asked out of breath.

"Yes, we should be there soon," Yan said confidently, but added unsurely, "I think."

"He _thinks_," Daria grumbled sardonically to Mikal.

"At least he thinks," Mikal said encouragingly.

Daria smirked, "Optimist," she said.

Mikal smiled at her.

* * *

Nine hours later, Kneller decided to call it a night. He suggested that they should make camp and resume in the morning.

They built a fire, and lay down next to it. Kneller and Yan lay on one side of the fire next to each other. Daria and Mikal on the other side.

Daria lay on the hard ground, using her jacket for a pillow. She was having a hard time getting comfortable. Mikal was lying on her back, still, and just staring up at the starless sky. Daria envied her for being comfortable as she turned for the eighth time.

Daria sighed heavily, giving up. She lay on her side, just looking at Yan, wishing she had the spare energy to kill him.

"I don't know what happened. I was sure that we'd find it before dark," Yan said disappointedly to Kneller.

Kneller was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Well, actually I thinks it's a good sign. I mean you got lost last time, right?" he said.

Daria and Yan looked at Kneller surprised.

Then Yan nodded, appreciatively, "Yeah, you're right. That's a really good sign," he said cheerily.

"Oh, god," Daria said frustrated, "I'm going for a walk," she said to nobody and stood up.

Daria started walking with no particular destination. It wouldn't matter if she got lost. They were already lost.

She was tired of this damned place. She was tired of the camp and its people. She just wanted to find Jane and get back to her town.

However, most of all, Daria just want to be alive and going _home_. None of this was worth it.

"Hey, Daria, slow down," Mikal called from behind her.

Daria didn't, "I want to be alone," she said.

"You are. We all are," Mikal joked.

"God, I think Eugene is rubbing off on _you_ now, and it's not what I meant," Daria said, but slowed a bit.

Mikal caught up, "I know, but we can hang out while you be alone," she said, "Besides Yan is getting on my nerves, too."

"Yeah, well all of this is getting on my nerves," Daria said frustrated.

"I guess…but really it's not so bad anymore," Mikal said awkwardly.

Daria looked at her curiously, "You're acting weird now. Are you thinking about staying here or something?"

"No, but I guess I'm starting to see that this world doesn't have to be so horrible. True, it's not great, but it has its moment, like you and Eugene for instance," she said, looking at Daria, "I never met anyone like you two, annoying as you both are, but you're pretty cool, interesting, and fun," she said.

"You must be confusing me with someone else, because I don't think I've _ever_ been classified as such," Daria said amused, "I'm a miserable person."

"Well, yeah. I know that. But the times that you aren't, you're all right," Mikal smiled and then sighed, "The people I knew when I was alive weren't that much different from the people here, you know. They were already dead or halfway there anyway. In here I mean," she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Am I supposed to be one of them or…huh?" Daria asked, confused.

"No, I mean that even though you hate it here, you're still going. You're still trying to find that bit of happiness," Mikal said, "You haven't given up on life yet, or whatever."

"And I only had to die to be this way, because believe me I wasn't like that when I was alive," Daria said, "I told you; I hid in my room and did nothing. I only found Jane by luck."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be getting her back," Mikal said and looked at the ground, "I appreciate life more since being here, but I don't have much to go back to," she said dolefully.

"Well…I don't know what to say to that," Daria admitted, "I'm stuck here, so is Jane and her brother; we can't ever go back."

"I wish you could," Mikal said, "I will miss you; and Eugene."

"I'll miss you, too, but I think going home is the best because if I had the chance I'd be out of here without a second thought," Daria said, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but I guess I started thinking that maybe I can't go back, that I'd actually be stuck here, and if so…," Mikal said looking at Daria searchingly. "What will I do? I've never thought of settling down in this world," she said sounding helpless.

Daria recognized Mikal's tone as the one she had when she first arrived. Daria had been lucky to have found Mordy then.

"You could just come back to town with me and Eugene, and Jane if we find her," Daria said, "It's not so bad there."

"At least it's a plan," Mikal said, sounding less worried, "But I still hope I find the People In Charge."

"I do, too," Daria said and yawned, "I guess we should get some sleep. We may have another day of Yan leading us nowhere."

Mikal nodded, "I hope not. I want to find the Messiah, maybe he knows of the People In Change or how to find them," she said as she and Daria headed back over to the camp.

"Hopefully. If not, I still want to see that miracle," Daria said, "It could end up being an interesting show."

* * *

"Yan!?"

Daria stirred a bit.

"Yaaaaan!?"

Daria groaned.

"Yaaaaan!?"

"Oh, dammit," Daria said annoyed, sitting up with her eyes closed.

"Yaaaaaaaaan?!"

"Here," Mikal said, placing Daria's glasses on her face.

Daria opened her eyes, "Why the hell is Kneller yelling for Yan?" she said grumpily.

"Yan apparently woke up earlier and started looking without us," Mikal said, "We don't know where he is," she said.

Daria yawned, "I should have killed him last night. At least we'd know where he was," she grumbled.

Mikal smiled, "It probably would have helped. Come on," she said helping Daria up.

Daria put on her jacket. Kneller came back.

"I see some footprints heading up the hill," Kneller said, "We should follow," he said and started walking with Mikal.

Daria looked around the field, "Which way did we come from? Are we sure they're not _our_ footprints?" she said following them.

Kneller and Mikal kept calling for Yan. Daria didn't really care; she was still tired.

They walked for about an hour before they saw someone running towards them.

"It's Yan!" Kneller said, picking up his pace to meet him.

"I found it!" Yan said out of breath.

"Where?" Kneller asked.

"It's over the hill; its real close," Yan said.

Daria smirked, "Didn't he say that all day, _yesterday_?" she said to Mikal, although, she was hoping he was correct this time.

"Come on, there's music and cold drinks and dancing girls!" Yan said excitedly, and took off running.

Kneller hurried after him.

"Well, he has details," Mikal said excitedly, "Come on, he has to be right this time," she said, pulling Daria and running after Kneller and Yan.

They ran a quarter of a mile to the top of the hill and looked down. Below, was a small castle-like structure and there were many people outside dancing to live music.

Daria, Mikal, Kneller, and Yan ran down to join the crowd. Kneller and Yan went into the building. Daria and Mikal stayed outside. There were tables setup and lots of food and drinks around.

Daria and Mikal found a table and started eating. They watched the people.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Daria asked.

"A miracle," Mikal said shrugging, "I don't know. You think our people are here?" she asked.

"I don't know; ask," Daria said looking at the crowd of people.

Mikal turned to a couple of older women behind them.

"Excuse me, who's in charge here?" Mikal asked.

"Well, the King of course," said the woman with long curly brown hair.

"Can you believe how privileged we are," the woman's friend said delighted.

"Why is that?" Mikal asked.

"Because of the miracle," the woman with long curly brown hair said, "He will actually separate his body from his soul," she explained.

Mikal shared a look with Daria. Daria shook her head, thinking that that was insane even for this world, "Actually, we're just looking for our dog," she said tersely to the woman and led Mikal away.

Mikal laughed.

They were met by Yan.

"Guys, I think you should come with me," he said, grabbing them by their arms and leading them from the direction he just came from.

"Why? What's going on?" Daria asked.

"Kneller's with the king and he's raising hell," Yan said elated.

"Raising hell?" Mikal asked, lightly amused at Yan's behavior, "What do you mean?"

"Just come on," Yan said insistently, pulling them to move faster.

* * *

The three entered into the lobby of the would-be castle. The lobby was fairly large and there were many couches and chairs spread around. Some people were sleeping or sitting and talking in groups. Daria and Mikal followed Yan as he walked up to a huge guy that looked like he was supposed to be a guard.

The guard stood in front of an alcove; behind him were Kneller and the Messiah.

"We need to speak to the Messiah," Yan said.

"He's in a meeting," said the guard, blocking them from passing.

"He's with my friend," Yan tried, moving to pass the guard.

The guard blocked him, shoving him roughly. Mikal pulled Yan back, trying to prevent a fight.

Yan and the guard started to argue.

Daria ignored them and looked at Kneller and the Messiah.

The Messiah was sitting in an elegant looking chair with Freddy, on a leash, sitting beside him.

Kneller was livid. The Messiah was simply calm, almost condescending like.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That dog's never been on a leash," Kneller snapped, throwing dirt at the dog and man.

"The dog wanted to be on that leash," the Messiah argued, dusting himself off coolly and stood up.

The two men stood nose to nose now, trying to intimidate the other. Kneller was still arguing that the dog had been brainwashed and that he knew what Freddy was supposed to need and be like.

Daria didn't understand what was so special about the dog. She still watched them entertained though.

Daria felt someone grasp her arm. She thought it was Mikal.

"I think they might actually kill one another," Daria said amused, watching as the two men tried shouting over one another now.

"You've become an optimist since being here, huh?" teased an amused, familiar, and longed for voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen 

Daria turned around sharply and looked into blue eyes. "Jane?" she said completely taken aback.

Jane smiled. "Hey, amiga," she said and embraced Daria tightly.

Daria wrapped her arms around Jane, feeling overwhelmed and tears threatening; her searching was finally over.

Jane pulled back, looking Daria over. She kissed Daria on her forehead, lingering.

"God, I've missed you," Jane said softly and sounding relieved. "I've been looking for you for so long," she said.

"I've been looking for you, too," Daria said, but was interrupted when the fighting between Kneller and the Messiah became louder.

Daria and Jane looked at the two men.

The Messiah had knocked his chair over in anger. Kneller and the Messiah were now yelling about the dog's well-being and to whom he rightfully belonged.

Mikal touched Daria's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you two find somewhere quiet to talk," she suggested, looking at Kneller and the Messiah. "I'll look after them; make sure they _really_ don't kill each other," she promised.

Daria nodded, "Thanks," she said.

Daria looked at Jane inquiringly. Jane nodded, but she was looking at Mikal curiously.

Daria and Jane headed outside. It wasn't really quiet, but at least they wouldn't be interrupted.

The two found a nearly empty picnic table and sat across from each other. Jane silently scrutinized Daria. Daria found Jane's expression hard to decipher.

They didn't say anything.

Daria felt uncomfortable and wondered why. This was Jane, her best friend, and more, once upon a time, but being together now suddenly felt strange.

Daria knew that it was a possibility that it would be difficult to pick the friendship back up so quickly. She knew that there was a lot to talk about, but she realized that she wasn't exactly prepared for it or the feelings of awkwardness. She had been so focused on just finding Jane that she hadn't actually thought about how the reunion was going to play out.

Jane looked at the crowd of dancing people. When she spoke, she didn't meet Daria's eye. "That girl seems pretty familiar with you," she commented lightly.

"Um, yeah. She's a friend," Daria said simply, unsure what Jane meant by the remark.

Jane nodded, but she said nothing more.

Daria could feel the shift in mood.

The warmness Jane had showed inside the castle seemed to be fading quickly as she appeared to be contemplating something.

Jane clasped her hands on the table. She cleared her throat, but when she spoke, it was to her hands. "So, how did you end up at this castle thing or whatever?" she asked.

Daria was surprised that that was the first thing she wanted to inquire about. Daria had pictured other questions to be the first thing Jane would ask.

Daria thought about the question and Trent was the first thing to come to mind. Daria felt that she should hold off on that topic for the moment.

"Um, well, the guy that was fighting with the Messiah, he's Kneller and he runs a non-camp thing a few miles from here," Daria said, "I've been staying there for a few weeks now with Mikal and Eugene."

"Mikal? Eugene?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah. Mikal is the girl from inside. She's a hitchhiker Eugene and I picked up a few weeks ago, and Eugene is a guy I met in a bar from the town where I started from," Daria explained awkwardly.

Jane nodded, "Huh. So, picking up hitchhikers and bar hopping; you've changed a lot Morgendorffer," she said stonily, watching the crowd again. She still wouldn't meet Daria's eye.

Daria shrugged, picking up a tone in Jane's voice, but she couldn't quite place it, "I did," she said.

"I'm surprised. You have more friends here then in your living life. How'd that happen?" Jane asked, and Daria realized the tone was resentment.

"If you haven't noticed, there's not a lot to do here. And the only reason I have friends _here_ is because in the beginning I had to change to fit in," Daria said, wondering what was up with Jane's mood.

"Had to?" Jane said disbelievingly, "Since when did _you_ conform to _anything_?" she harshly accused.

Daria was wounded. Jane wasn't usually hostile towards her, unless she really deserved it.

Daria knew she did.

"I died," Daria answered simply.

"I see," Jane said, but didn't say anything more.

After a long moment of silence, Daria spoke. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane took a moment and then sighed harshly. "Look, I'm just…I don't know what I am. I didn't think a place like this existed, and I come here and I don't know. I guess I was expecting a different you," she said slightly irritated.

"You expected me to be miserable and pining for you, maybe?" Daria asked.

"I guess, but you seem to be doing all right. I mean you have friends and you don't seem so miserable. Hell, you seem better off here then when you were alive," Jane said peeved.

Daria looked at her surprised and was stung by her words.

"I wasmiserable. And before Eugene and Mikal, I was alone. The reason I'm not miserable now is because I've been looking for you and now I've finally found you…" Daria said angrily, but faltered, "I don't know…maybe that was a mistake."

Jane looked at her impassively, but Daria saw that she had hurt her.

Daria let her anger abate. She didn't want to fight with Jane. Jane seemed to cool, too.

Daria was a little concerned. If they couldn't find a way to resolve whatever hurt or anger they felt, then Daria didn't know what it would mean for their relationship; friendship or otherwise.

"I'm sorry you're here," Daria said honestly.

"I'm sorry, too," Jane said. "For you I mean."

"I made my decision, right?" Daria said calmly.

Jane looked at her contemplatively. "Did you?" Jane asked, "Or were there other reasons that swayed you?" she asked softly.

"You mean did I do it because of you?" Daria asked.

"Yeah," Jane said.

Daria sighed, thinking carefully about her answer.

"I did. But it's not your fault," Daria said seriously.

Jane scoffed, "How does that work?"

"Fault implies blame. I don't blame you. I never did." Daria said honestly.

"Well I do," Jane said somberly. "I blame you and I blame me. I mean, my best friend kills herself and I couldn't stop--help her," Jane said, tearful and frustrated. "I should have known, right?" she asked anguished.

Daria didn't respond. She hated that Jane was carrying this guilt. She never wanted that for Jane. Her killing herself was a selfish act, but it was only supposed to affect her. At least Daria thought, and hoped, it would only affect her. Daria hadn't considered what or whom she was leaving behind.

"No. You shouldn't have. I didn't tell you what was wrong, and you're not psychic, Jane," Daria said firmly.

"Then why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" Jane demanded.

Daria shifted uncomfortably. She knew that her answer was going to sound like she was blaming Jane and she didn't want it to seem that way.

"Well?" Jane said expectantly.

Daria sighed remorsefully. "You were always with Tom and I didn't want to bring you down. You seemed happy with him. I didn't want to bring up something like that because I thought you would think I was being melodramatic or something."

Jane shook her head. "I wouldn't have thought that at all, Daria. And Tom, he was just fun. You mean more to me then some stupid guy. I would have listened," she said earnestly.

Daria gave her a skeptical look, "It didn't feel that way, and besides what good would it have done had I told you what I was feeling…you didn't feel the same," she argued.

"What were you feeling, then?" Jane asked.

Daria looked at the table. "Nothing," she said simply.

"You don't get to do that!" Jane snapped, hitting the table with her fist, "You left me and you didn't even leave a reason as to why!" she said, her voice breaking.

Daria turned away from Jane, focusing on the crowd or people, wishing for some sort of interruption. She knew she wouldn't get one though.

"Daria?" Jane said softly.

Daria nodded and inhaled deeply. She wiped at stray tears and then glared at Jane.

"I was still in love with you, all right? But you didn't want to be with me, telling me that you needed _your freedom_. And I tried to be okay with that, then you hooked up with Tom. I didn't--still don't get it," Daria said heatedly. "I couldn't have said anything about what I was truly feeling because every time I complained about Tom you _fought__me_. You _defended him_!" she finished brokenly, hating herself for crying now.

Jane looked at Daria compassionately. She reached out to take her hand, but Daria pulled away.

"I didn't like him and you should have known why," Daria said softly, her tears subsiding. "I just didn't know what to do," she said wearily, wiping at her face.

Jane nodded and held an expression of shame. "You're right. I was stupid to think that my dating Tom wouldn't bother you, but in my defense, truthfully, a weak defense. After we broke up…you seemed fine with it; like it was what you wanted, too," Jane said gently.

"It wasn't, but what would I get if I fought you? You didn't want the relationship to continue and I didn't want to lose you and our friendship," Daria said honestly.

Jane sighed, "I put you in an awkward situation. I'm sorry," she said wearily. She looked at Daria seriously. "I didn't come here to fight you…I didn't want to come _here_, but I did want to be with you," she said significantly.

Daria nodded, understandingly.

They had lapsed into silence for a moment before Daria spoke.

"Why did you _really_ breakup with me in the first place?" Daria asked.

"What makes you think there's another reason?" Jane asked.

Daria shrugged. "I know you. And our breakup always felt incomplete," she answered.

Jane nodded and took a moment before she answered. "I was afraid. I was afraid that I couldn't do it. I didn't trust that I could be that forever thing for you. I was serious with you, but I just kept thinking that the farther we got into it, if I failed, the harder it would be to just come out of it the best friends we had been, and I didn't want to lose you like that," Jane said truthfully. "But I didn't know I'd lose you this way either," she said softly, looking around the field with a mournful expression.

The music was still playing loudly and people were still dancing and eating; waiting for the Messiah to perform his miracle.

Daria cleared her throat, trying to alleviate a heaviness in her chest. "I'm sorry. I was just so overwhelmed that day and honestly I really didn't mean to do it," she said.

"Well, you did it…and so did I," Jane said simply, lifting her arms to show two large scars on her wrists.

Daria cringed a bit and nodded.

After a moment, Daria spoke.

"So, how did you end up here?" Daria asked.

"Well, I _arrived_ in this world in a town north of here. I figured that since I ended up in this hell, you must be around here, too. I looked around my town, but you weren't there. I knew you had to be in this hell _somewhere_, so I decided to start searching for you outside the town. I found a car and headed south. I really don't know why; it felt right or something. I've been traveling for a couple of months or so, stopping here and there, before I ended up here. My car broke down a few miles from here. I found this place, hoping someone could help me fix the car, but no luck. Everyone is just obsessed with the King. Anyway, I saw that they had lots of room and food, so, I decided to stop here for a rest and to figure out what I was going to do next. I've been here a few weeks, listening to these people talk about their King and the supposed miracle, or whatever, he's going to perform. I figured I'd check it out before I started out on foot," Jane explained, "He's been saying he's gonna do the miracle for a couple of weeks now, but hasn't done anything yet."

Daria looked back at the castle, wondering what was going on with Kneller and the King.

"Probably the only interesting thing in this world to witness," Daria said, "This whole world is so dull."

"Yeah. So are the people, and to think I complained about Lawndale," Jane sighed.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing," Daria said.

They shared a small smile.

"So, you said you were looking for me; how did you even know I was here?" Jane asked lightly confused.

Daria hesitated. Jane looked at her curiously.

She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Daria still didn't speak, "What don't you want to tell me?" Jane asked.

Daria sighed heavily. She really didn't want to tell Jane about Trent. It was true the Lane siblings would see each other and be together again, but Daria still found it awkward to have to tell Jane that Trent had killed himself, and that Jane was the reason he did so.

"Um…Jane I'm really sorry to tell you this, or at least to be the one to tell you this, but…yeah, um…Trent's _here_," Daria said and watched Jane nervously for her reaction.

Jane seemed stunned. Tears rimmed her eyes, but she still didn't speak. Jane looked at her hands, which were clenched tightly.

"Jane?" Daria said gently.

"That idiot," Jane said shakily, mostly to herself.

Daria reached over to Jane and took her hand, "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and with her free hand wiped away tears.

She looked at Daria, her expression of sadness and worry.

"Was he angry?" Jane asked tentatively.

Daria shook her head. "No. He wasn't. Trent just wants to see you."

Jane nodded, "Where is he?"

"He's back in my town. He and I met accidentally. He had been searching for you since he got here and stopped to rest in my town for a while. He told me about you, but he was too tired to continue right away. I decided to continue for him. He's waiting for us," Daria explained.

Jane sniffled. "I thought he would be all right without me," she said, "Guess I was stupid for thinking that."

"I think we all were," Daria said significantly. "We took death too lightly," she said tightening her grip on Jane's hand.

"Yeah. Good thing _He_ has a great sense of humor," Jane said wryly as she wiped at her eyes.

Daria gave a small smile. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked seriously.

Jane nodded and exhaled greatly. "I think so. I mean we finally found each other and once we go back to town I can see Trent," she said honestly then added half-heartedly, "And then I can kill him."

Daria laughed lightly relieved that Jane seemed better.

"So you think this King is gonna do his thing today?" Jane asked looking at the castle.

"I have no idea. Kneller mostly came here to get his dog back and Mikal came to look for her People in Charge," Daria said and thought about what she had just said. "This world really is too weird."

"Yeah. I noticed," Jane said as she grabbed a couple of sodas from a nearby cooler. She gave one to Daria.

They sat in silence now, drinking their sodas and watching the crowd.

Daria was contemplative. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Jane can I ask you something?" Daria asked hesitantly.

Jane looked at her, "Yeah. What?"

"How was my family?" Daria asked her voice barely audible.

Jane scrutinized her, "You really want to know?"

Daria nodded.

Jane sighed heavily, "Well, your mom was devastated. She kind of just threw herself deeper into work, I guess to avoid being at home. Your dad was a bit lost. He was just looking for someone to blame. He was always yelling at someone or about something and when he wasn't, he was just quiet, ignoring everyone. And Quinn was traumatized for a bit," Jane explained.

Daria's heart panged. She knew her family would be affected, they weren't heartless, but she had hoped that maybe they would be all right with it. She had always felt like a burden and, since being here, she had tried to convince herself that they would be fine, even better without her.

"How do you know all this?" Daria asked.

"Quinn kind of latched onto me for a while," Jane simply answered.

Daria nodded, and then gave Jane a curious look, "Why was Quinn traumatized?"

"She found you," Jane stated.

Daria closed her eyes, cringing, "Dammit, I didn't mean for that, I…" she said remorseful.

"She was all right after a while," Jane assured, but looked at Daria questioningly, "Why do you seem, I don't know, _surprised_ about their reactions?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was expecting them to…well, not be _that _way," Daria said awkwardly.

"What did you expect them to do? Party?" Jane asked with a small smirk.

Daria shrugged, "Maybe," she said honestly.

"You really are twisted," Jane said amused, "You guys may have butted heads a lot, but they still loved you, even I saw that."

"I know they did. I guess that maybe I just wanted to believe my death wouldn't affect them. I wanted _them_ to be okay," Daria admitted, then became thoughtful, "You and Quinn were _friends_?" she asked bewildered.

"No. She started to follow me around after your funeral. She was pulling away from the Fashion Drones, I guess because she was feeling guilty since she spent so much time telling them you two were in no way related. She was just clinging to me because she knew I was the one that knew you best. She mostly asked me a lot of questions about you. It was kind of sad," Jane said solemnly. "Then after a couple of weeks she stopped following me and went back to her group. So, I guess she was doing better, either that or she just got tired of me ignoring her."

Daria gave Jane a reproachful look.

"Hey, I was dealing with my own pain. I was in no position to be making anyone else feel better," Jane defended.

"Understandable," Daria agreed, "But did they seem like they were gonna be all right?"

"Well, from what I last saw, your parents just ignored each other and worked a lot, and Quinn spent a lot of time with her friends," Jane said and became thoughtful, "Doesn't seem so different from when you were alive, huh? So, I guess they'll be okay."

Daria gave her a dry look and rolled her eyes. Jane just shrugged.

"You asked?" Jane pointed out.

"My mistake…for asking you," Daria retorted, then became pensive, "I hope they'll be all right," she said sincerely.

"Its all you can do from here, my friend," Jane said honestly and looked past Daria. "Oh. It's your friend and the guy with the dog."

Daria turned to look. She saw Mikal and Kneller walking over to them. Kneller held Freddy.

"Hey. Are we interrupting?" Mikal asked looking at the two girls.

Daria looked at Jane questioningly.

"We're cool," Jane said truthfully to Daria. "You're not interrupting," she said to Mikal.

Mikal grabbed a soda and sat with them. Kneller remained standing; he was grumbling to the dog.

"So, have you and the King finished arguing?" Jane asked Kneller.

"Yeah. The _Messiah's_ a complete jacka**," Kneller said with disgust and spat on the ground.

Daria silently agreed. She looked at the dog. "I see you got Freddy back," she said.

"Yep. I forgive, but I don't forget," Kneller said gruffly to the dog.

"Where's Yan?" Daria asked looking around.

Mikal and Kneller shrugged.

"I knew I should have killed him," Daria muttered and took a sip of her soda.

"It would have made keeping an eye on him easier," Mikal smiled.

"Yan?" Jane asked, an eyebrow raised.

Daria shook her head. "Not a friend. An idiot, in every sense of the word, although Eugene could fit that description, too," she said amused.

Mikal laughed.

Jane looked at Daria and Mikal curious and confused.

"Don't worry, you'll met him," Daria promised.

"Okay. I look forward to it?" Jane said unsurely.

"He's not much, believe me," Mikal said seriously, speaking to Jane, "Why Daria hangs around with him is beyond me."

"Me, too," Daria said, "Anyway, you two haven't properly met. This is Jane," she said to Mikal.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm Mikal," she said and extended her hand to Jane.

"Hi," Jane said shaking her hand.

"I think it's really great that you two have found each other," Mikal said genuinely.

"It is," Jane said contented, looking at Daria.

Daria gave her a small smile, grateful that their bond really was strong enough to withstand even death.

Daria looked at Mikal. "So, did you find your People In Charge?" she asked.

Mikal frowned. "No. And no one has heard of them either. They just keep saying that the King is in charge."

"Morons," Jane said, "It's like some stupid cult or something."

"It _is _a cult," Kneller said looking around, "I got a bad feeling about this," he said uneasily.

Daria ignored Kneller. "I'm sure we'll find them. They have to exist if _some_ people have heard of them," she said to Mikal.

"True. I'll just keep searching," Mikal said, "Anyway, it seems that the King is getting ready to perform his miracle."

"Yeah, he's been saying that for a couple of weeks now, but nothing's happened," Jane said dully.

"Actually, I think he means it this time," Mikal said and pointed to the roof of the castle.

Daria, Jane, and Kneller looked to the roof.

The King was standing atop the castle with one of his followers, a young blonde female. They were setting up a stand and placing a medium wooden box on top of it.

Across the field, a gong rang out, interrupting the partying.

The music and dancing stopped. Everyone who was sitting stood up and looked to the roof. The people gathered closer to the front of the castle, watching the King expectantly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen 

Daria, Jane, Mikal, and Kneller and his dog joined the crowd. The crowd had gone unnaturally quiet. Daria suddenly became uneasy and she didn't know if she wanted to witness this anymore.

The King stood at the edge of the castle, surveying his people proudly. He then raised his hands toward the sky and everyone, but Daria, Mikal, Jane, and Kneller did the same.

"Don't be alarmed friends!" the King spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him, "The vessel will die soon and the spirit will rise!"

"I don't like the way that sounds," Jane said nervously to Daria.

Daria nodded. "Maybe we should leave," she suggested looking at Jane.

"As odd as this sounds, I still want to see it," Jane said shrugging.

"Fine, but this doesn't sound like its going to be a _good_ miracle," Daria said and looked back at the King.

"The first time was only a test; a precursor to the real thing," the King said, "Don't be afraid when I leave, for I will save you all!"

"Leave?" Mikal asked confused.

"Leave and as in…?" Jane said unsure on how to end the sentence.

"Okay. _Now_ I know I don't want to see this," Daria said seriously and looked at Kneller.

Kneller was completely focused on the King, his expression of apprehension and awe.

Someone began to beat a drum and the King turned to the box he had set up. He opened it and removed a small dagger. He raised it and showed it to the crowd looking delighted.

The mystified crowd was still silent.

"What is he doing?" Kneller asked nervously.

"Do you really want to know?" Jane said looking at Kneller. Kneller didn't answer.

The King then positioned the dagger in front of his heart fearlessly.

Kneller looked at the three girls, "He's bluffing. He's a jacka**, but _nobody_ would do that twice," he said firmly to them, but as if he was also trying to convince himself as he looked back at the King.

The girls nodded their agreement.

After a long moment, the King impaled himself with the dagger. He did not cry out.

The crowd gasped or screamed, startled and unsure of what they were seeing.

The King then tried to pull the dagger out, grimacing, but it was firmly lodged in his chest. He collapsed to his knees and his assistant came to his side and grasped the dagger. She yanked it out and raised it high to show the people.

The people didn't move, frozen with horror.

Daria had grasped Jane's hand, "Oh, my god," she breathed.

"Yeah," Jane said in awe.

"We should get out of here," Mikal said anxiously.

"You should," Kneller said seriously, as he reached into his vest pocket for his pocket watch.

Daria looked at him curiously, as Mikal tried to pull Jane and Daria to move.

"Daria, come on," Jane said urgently, tugging her jacket sleeve and followed Mikal.

Daria didn't move. She was still watching Kneller.

Kneller spoke softly into his watch, "We're at the compound. I need back up. Come right now! This guy's gone crazy." he looked back at Daria with a blank expression, as if what he did was normal.

Kneller looked back at the King while furtively looking towards the sky.

Daria was about to question, but was distracted when the King's assistant shouted.

"Everyone, look! There he is! He's coming!" she yelled, pointing to the sky.

Daria looked up and saw the parachuters and again, there was no plane.

The assistant was still pointing to the sky, "He's coming!" she said, but looked baffled when three more parachuters appeared. "They're--they're coming?" she faltered.

Everyone in the crowed started voicing their confusion and fear.

Daria tore her gaze from the sky to question Kneller about what was going on, but he was gone. Daria looked around, so were Jane and Mikal.

"Hey?" Daria said unsure of where to go or what to do.

The King's assistant was still persistent that this was her king's Second Coming.

"Blessings, blessings. He's gonna show us the way!" she called to the crowd, "Everyone, keep your hands lifted to the King!" she said.

Some people still had their hands in the air; others were just confused.

Daria was one of the confused. Her friends were gone and she still didn't know what to do.

The first of the parachuters landed. They were dressed in all white. Daria looked back at the sky and saw that there were more people coming in. There was no sign of a plane still.

The people in white that were on the ground disentangled themselves from their parachutes and pulled out bullhorns.

"See us for bruises. Everyone else go home!" the first few began to say, but all the people in white repeated, "Everyone go home!" while ushering the crowd to move.

People started panicking and running in many directions. Daria was knocked to the ground in the confusion.

She was stepped on and kicked. She couldn't get a break in the jostling to get up and no one was stopping to help her.

_Oh, great. This is how I'm going to die, just when I found Jane, _Daria thought angrily and worriedly.

After a few seconds of concern, Daria felt someone grasp her arm and roughly yank her up off the ground.

"I told you to follow me," Jane said angrily dragging Daria to a tree.

Daria was overwhelmed with relief.

They pressed themselves against a tree to stay out of the wild-with-fear people.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked earnestly.

Daria nodded, "Yeah. Thanks," she said, her nerves calming, "Kind of thought that was the end for a moment," she admitted.

Jane shook her head amused, "Always melodramatic, huh?" she said jokingly.

Daria rolled her eyes, "Where's Mikal?" she asked, realizing she wasn't with Jane.

Jane shrugged, "I have no idea. I lost her in the crowd when I came to find you."

Daria looked out into the crowd; people were still running. The people in white were trying to disperse the crowd and calm them at the same time.

Daria thought yelling at and rushing the crowd to leave probably wasn't the best way to calm them.

A few yards away in the hills, Daria saw a large truck and a small van coming down a dirt road. They parked and more people in white started coming out to help.

Daria saw a thin girl wearing a bright orange sweater near the trucks. It was Mikal.

"There! Mikal," Daria said and pointed.

Jane looked and then scrutinized the crowd that was still scrambling around.

"She's too far away and I don't want to chance trying to walk through this crowd," Jane said, "She looks safe. We'll go to her when the madness stops."

Daria agreed. She watched Mikal still. Mikal was talking to one of the people from the truck now, but they seemed to be ignoring her.

The people in white were still trying to get the crowd to leave.

"Move, move, move, go, move, move!"

"Everybody disperse! This is the P.I.C.,"

"So, it is them," Jane said surprised.

Daria looked at her, "What?"

"Mikal's People In Charge, but I didn't think that was their actual title," Jane said.

"I had found it strange, too, but well…nothing is too 'out there' in this world," Daria said causally, "At least, Mikal has finally found them. I wonder what'll happen?" she said still watching Mikal as she tried to get the attention of a P.I.C..

"No idea. I also wonder what'll happen to the King," Jane said and pointed to the rooftop.

Daria looked and saw the King's assistant fighting the P.I.C. as they tried to take the King.

"He killed himself. Maybe he's going to Hell this time," Daria said simply and was startled when a person ran up to her from behind, grabbing her shoulders.

She turned swiftly. "What the hell!" Daria exclaimed angrily, thinking she was being attacked.

It was Yan.

"God, I'm going to kill you!" Daria snapped.

Jane looked at them amused. "Yan, I assume?" she said.

Yan looked at them curiously, "Yeah. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Where were you?" Daria asked incredulously.

"A guard held me up because I hit him," Yan explained.

"Oh. Well, the King killed himself, again, and now the People In Charge are dealing with him," Daria explained.

"Wow," was all Yan said, "Where's Kneller?"

"No idea," Daria said.

The P.I.C. were now calling out, "This is the People In Charge. I repeat The P.I.C. Please evacuate immediately,"

Finally, the crowd was getting smaller and calmer and the King was brought out of the castle on a stretcher, his assistant by his side. None of the crowd stayed to see how he was doing.

"Let's head for Mikal," Daria said, seeing that the crowd was safer to maneuver through.

"Sure," Jane said and she and Daria started across the field towards the trucks.

The King and his assistant were being loaded into the large truck. Daria saw Mikal standing by the smaller truck now. She was talking to Kneller, who was now dressed as a P.I.C.. Daria was surprised.

"He couldn't be," Daria said in disbelief.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Kneller is one of them; a P.I.C.," Daria said, "But we stayed with him…he's weird. He can't be," she said.

"Well, he is," Jane said.

They were stopped by a P.I.C..

"You need to leave," he said to Jane and Daria as he held them by their shoulders and pushed them away from the trucks.

"Wait! We will. I just need to get my friend," Daria said hurriedly.

He let them go and nodded. "All right. Hurry up and get out for here," he said and walked off to talk to another group of people.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Jane said seriously, "This is too much and too weird."

"Yeah, I know," Daria said and continued toward the trucks, but they had finished loading and were now heading up hill on a small dirt road.

"Wait. Where's Mikal?" Daria asked confused looking around.

Jane did too. "She _was _at the small truck with Kneller," she said.

Daria looked at the small truck. She saw Mikal in it.

"Mikal!" Daria called, following it at a jog, "Mikal!"

Mikal looked out the back window, seemingly surprised to see Daria.

Daria gave her a questioning expression. Mikal returned a sad look and waved. Daria stopped following, understanding. She waved back, feeling a surprising, overwhelming sadness.

Mikal nodded and turned away from Daria.

The trucks drove farther away, turned a corner, and were gone.

Daria stood in the middle of the road knowing Mikal was gone forever.

Jane ran up to Daria.

"Where's she going?" Jane asked confused.

"Home," Daria stated simply, her whole being filling with a deep sorrow.

Jane touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

Daria shook her head. "I'm not. It's what she wanted. She didn't belong here," Daria said, but couldn't stop the tears that fell.

Jane took Daria into her arms and Daria clung tightly to Jane, grieving the loss of her friend.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the P.I.C. finally had control of the crowd.

When everything was calm and determined safe, the P.I.C. left and the people were allowed to stay on the premises.

Jane had gone back into the castle to collect her belongings, a knapsack filled with some clothes and a few notebooks. She and Daria then sat at an empty picnic table.

Daria had wanted to stay a little longer because she was still feeling exhausted from the day before and because of the emotions she had been going through all day. She also had to think about how she and Jane were going to get back to the non-camp. She hadn't told Jane yet that she didn't exactly remember the route back.

The sun was beginning to set now and most of the crowd had gone.

"So, you ready to leave yet? It's cool enough," Jane said.

Daria looked at her and then sighed. "I am, except…I really don't know how to get back, and well, again, I don't know where Yan is," she admitted regretfully.

"Oh," was all Jane said.

"Sorry. I thought I'd have Kneller or Mikal to show us the way back. They seemed to be paying attention yesterday," Daria said.

"It's cool. I mean, we've rested enough and both have traveled far, so finding this camp will be a piece of cake," Jane said positively.

Daria smirked at her, "I think _you've_ become the optimist."

Jane chuckled, "So, I have. Weird."

"It is," Daria sighed and placed her head down on the table, "I just want to go home," she said softly.

"Home as in…?" Jane asked uncertain.

"Let's not go down that road. Let's just say I want a place that has a bed and running water," Daria said wearily.

"Okay," Jane said. "I'm sorry about Mikal," she said sincerely.

Daria turned her head to look at her. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. She didn't belong here."

"You said that before. What do you mean?" Jane asked intrigued.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you," Daria said honestly.

"Oh, be serious, it's not like I can really go and tell her that you told me," Jane rolled her eyes, amused.

Daria gave her a small smile. "She didn't actually kill herself; she accidentally overdosed. It's why she wanted to find the P.I.C.. She was sure they had made a mistake," she explained.

"How do they make those kinds of mistakes?" Jane asked puzzled.

"I have no idea, but I guess it was true since they took Mikal with them," Daria shrugged.

"Seems like it," Jane said thoughtfully, and then grimaced. "God, what a piece of junk. Who would be caught dead driving around in that?" she said looking past Daria.

Daria looked at Jane amused and smirked, "Interesting choice of words, considering where we are."

Jane gave her a wry smile, "You know what I mean. I mean, I know that things here are crap, but that car wins."

Daria nodded and didn't need to look at the car to know who it was. All she said was "Eugene."

Jane looked at her surprised and disappointed, "Really?"

Eugene pulled up next to them and parked. He smiled at Daria.

Daria walked over to him, "My hero," she said half-joking, half-serious.

"Really? Me?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No. I was talking to the car," Daria teased.

"Why I keep you, I have no idea," Eugene said pretending to be annoyed, then grinned amused, "Anyway, how was show?"

"I take it you heard about the King?" Daria said.

"Yep," Eugene said getting out of the car, "Quite a show I hear."

"It was. Too bad you missed it," Daria smirked.

"Another regret," Eugene shrugged indifferently, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Daria looked into the car and saw Nanuk and Freddy the dog in the passenger seat.

Daria waved, "Hi, Nanuk."

Nanuk smiled and waved.

Daria looked back at Eugene, "So how did you find this place?" she asked.

"Kneller," Eugene answered and then sighed sadly, "How are you?" he asked earnestly.

"You mean about Mikal?" Daria asked.

Eugene gave her a sardonic look, "No. _The King_. Of course I mean Mikal."

"I'm all right. So, you saw Kneller; did he say anything about Mikal?" Daria asked.

"Aye. She's going home; they bring her back to Life," Eugene said, "We lose our little Psycho," he said somewhat affectionately.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Technically, you can't call her psycho; her People In Charge were real," she said seriously.

"She still Psycho to me," Eugene said. "And I know you gonna miss her," he said, looking at Daria searchingly.

"I will, but it's good that she's going home. I'm happy for her," Daria said seriously and then looked at Jane when she took hold of her hand. "Oh, Eugene this is…" Daria said gesturing to Jane, but Eugene cut her off.

"Ah, _Jane_. I'm Eugene. Pleasure to meet you," Eugene said cordially, with a slight bow and a kiss on Jane's free hand. He then looked at Daria, smirking.

"Right. The idiot," Jane smiled, amused.

Eugene then gave Daria a light glare. "I see. I think I leave you here," he said to Daria.

Daria smiled, and then gave him a light glare, too. "Hey what about you. You knew her correct name all this time. You drove me crazy with that."

"What can I say? I just like to annoy you," Eugene grinned and then laughed.

Jane looked at the two confused. Daria waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't ask," Daria said simply, "So, what are we doing now?" she asked Eugene.

"Well, I bring your stuff from the camp," Eugene said.

"What happened to the camp and Kneller? And speaking of Kneller, how did he know about Mikal?" Daria asked, "I saw him dressed as a P.I.C., is he really one of them?"

Eugene placed his hand over her mouth. "Too many questions. Get in the car, I'll explain later." he said and removed his hand, "I've got somewhere to be," he said opening the door and pulling up the front seat. He wouldn't meet Daria's eye.

Daria glared at him, but gave him a curious look.

"_You_? Aren't _we_ going home?" Daria asked.

"Just get in. We have to go," Eugene stressed and pushed Daria to get in the car. Daria didn't move; she only looked at him puzzled.

Eugene seemed uncomfortable and avoided Daria's gaze by taking Jane's knapsack and putting it in the trunk.

"Come on," Eugene said hurriedly, urging the two to get into the car.

Jane climbed into the backseat; Daria followed, still looking at Eugene.

Eugene got into the car, closing his door and starting the car.

"Eugene? Are _we _going home?" Daria asked again, worried.

"No," Eugene said simply and then sighed heavily. "_I've_ got a train to catch," he said somberly.

Daria looked at him in the review mirror, surprised. He still wouldn't meet her eye.

"Train?" Daria asked confused.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

They drove south for about thirty minutes on the highway. Eugene didn't say anything about the train and Daria had given up on questioning him. She knew he'd explain it to her, she just didn't like his demeanor; it took a lot to keep Eugene quiet.

Eugene exited the highway into a small town and five minutes later, he was entering a train yard. He drove up to a little shack and parked.

"Eugene?" Daria said tentatively.

Eugene sighed and took a moment before he spoke. "I going with Nanuk to see her family."

"Oh," Daria said. "Um…will you come back to town after or…?" she said unsurely.

Eugene looked at Nanuk. Nanuk nodded.

"Eventually, we come back to town. I would like my family to meet her, too, you know?" Eugene said.

"Okay," Daria said simply.

Eugene scrutinized Daria from the rearview mirror. He seemed disappointed, but didn't say anything.

They all got out of the car. Daria watched silently as Eugene unloaded the car of his and Nanuk's belongings.

Nanuk walked up to Daria and placed a hand on her shoulder. Daria looked at her and Nanuk gave Daria an apologetic smile. Daria only nodded.

Eugene placed the suitcases near a table by the shack and went with Nanuk to talk to the man in charge of the train.

Daria and Jane sat at the table.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

Daria nodded. "Yeah, just tired," she answered.

Jane was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You know as much as you complain about him…it's all right if you're gonna miss him."

"I'm not. I mean he's been looking for someone like Nanuk. I can't have anything against that, especially since he was the one that helped me find you," Daria said seriously.

"I didn't say you had anything _against_ it. I said it was all right to _miss_ him. Two different things," Jane pointed out.

Daria shrugged. "He won't miss me. Besides, most of the trip, all we did was argue and put each other down. I think he'll be glad to get out of my company," she said firmly.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Jane said simply.

Daria looked at Jane and held a small smile. Jane knew her too well, Daria thought.

Nanuk and Eugene joined the two at the table.

"Train be here in little while," Eugene said.

"So, where are you going?" Jane asked.

Eugene pointed to a train track heading southeast. "That way, and for long time. At least, Nanuk tell me."

Daria nodded. "So, Kneller?" she said.

"Oh, right. Kneller is P.I.C. higher-up," Eugene confirmed.

"What was he doing down here?" Daria asked, not as surprised as she was earlier when she actually saw Kneller.

"He was undercover to watch over lunatic Messiah King," Eugene said, "And the camp place, Kneller was actually running it illegally."

"Illegally?" Jane asked. "What does that mean?"

"Kneller said he was supposed to be staying at compound where King was, but he felt it was too crazy for him. So, he found that abandoned lot. It was land that belonged to P.I.C. and he wasn't really supposed to be using it without their permission, which he didn't bother asking for," Eugene explained. "Then people just started coming there to rest, but they'd end up as permanent residents. Kneller didn't have heart to kick'em out."

"That was nice of him. Although, I find it kind of hard to believe that Kneller thought that he didn't fit in with those people at the compound," Daria said with a small smirk.

Eugene shrugged. "Kneller all right guy. At least he not kill us."

"Or himself. What do you think will happen to the King?" Daria asked.

"Kneller tell me that there is worse place than this for people who do it second time. It's a real _s**thole_," Eugene said grinning.

"Unlike our _hellhole_?" Daria said amused.

"Hey, you better appreciate our hellhole, girlie," Eugene said sternly. "You hate it here, but other place is thousand times worse, Kneller tell me."

"I appreciate it. _Now_," Daria said defensively. "So, what's going to happen to the camp and Kneller?"

"Kneller blow his cover so he had to go back to wherever the P.I.C are. That, and he was done with his assignment anyway since King kill himself," Eugene said.

"So, did he, like, fail or accomplish the mission," Jane asked confused.

Eugene became thoughtful. "I didn't ask, but he left the camp to the people who already staying there. He didn't feel right taking away their home," he said.

"So, what was with the dog?" Daria asked.

Eugene looked at Freddy, who was sitting in Nanuk's lap.

"No f**king clue," Eugene said amused and the group shared a small laugh. Eugene then looked at Daria. "You think Mikal all right?" he asked seriously.

Daria become somber. "I guess. I mean, she gets to be alive again. It's what she wanted."

"I hope she happy," Eugene said sincerely.

"Me, too," Daria said.

There was a whistle from their right. The four looked; a small train was coming down the track.

"That's us," Eugene said standing up. The other three did as well.

The train stopped and the driver exited the train, telling them he had a twenty-minute break.

Eugene loaded the luggage onto the small train. He finished and stood with the three girls.

He looked at Daria. "Can we have minute?" Eugene asked.

Daria looked at him curiously. "Um, sure," she said.

Eugene led Daria away and Jane and Nanuk stayed by the train.

"What's up?" Daria asked as she and Eugene came to stand next to the car.

Eugene dug in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He held them out to Daria.

"You take care of her now," Eugene said and then patted the car roof.

Daria looked at him, surprised, as she took the keys.

"Don't break it," Eugene warned.

Daria smirked. "Don't worry, I've got tape at home," she said as she pocketed the keys.

Eugene leaned against the car, chuckling and shaking his head. He then looked at Daria seriously. "You really gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Eugene," Daria stated firmly.

Eugene nodded. "I just want to make sure. I don't feel right just leaving you, you know?" he explained.

Daria shrugged. "I'll be fine, Eugene. I'm not your responsibility," she said casually.

"I don't see you as _responsibility_," Eugene said sharply. "You a _friend_. I hope you thought of me as friend, too," he said disappointedly and sighed heavily.

Daria looked him, slightly startled by his tone. "I--I do. I just…I just don't want you to think that you owe me anything. Nanuk is your…priority now. You have to do what's right for you and her, not me," Daria said earnestly.

"You a friend. You just as important as Nanuk. And she like you, too," Eugene said firmly.

Daria looked at him sardonically. "She's your girlfriend. She has more precedence over me," she said and then looked at Jane and Nanuk.

Nanuk and Jane were both trying to look preoccupied with petting the dog.

"Besides, I've dealt with it before," Daria said somberly, focusing on Jane.

Eugene frowned. "I am not Jane. I'm not leaving you for girl. I visit with my girl's family and then I come back," he said, looking at Jane as well. "I not abandon you like she did," he said seriously.

Daria looked at Eugene sharply. "She didn't _abandon_ me when she got with Tom."

"Seems like it to me. She get with guy and you end up here. If she'd been better friend or whatever, I think you not be here," Eugene said honestly.

Daria didn't know how to argue with what he said because she somewhat felt the same.

Daria sighed. "Let it go. I have," she said wearily.

Eugene nodded and sighed. He then looked at Daria contemplatively.

Daria looked at him curiously. "What?" she questioned.

"I love you," Eugene said simply.

Daria looked at him confused and startled.

Eugene waved his hand dismissively. "Not like that. I mean I love you like my…dyke friend," he said and grinned.

Daria rolled her eyes, but smiled. She thought a moment before she spoke. "And I love you like my idiot friend," she said easily.

Eugene laughed and nodded. He became thoughtful, "I know we not always get along and I'm not the easiest person to be around, but you were first person, and girl, to see something worth sticking around for. And I'm thankful of you," he said sincerely.

Daria smiled softly. "Same here," she said nearly tearful.

Eugene nodded and then sniffled lightly. He rubbed at his eyes. Daria looked at him amused.

"Something in eye," Eugene said. "Must be all the dust," he said and cleared his throat.

Daria laughed and then embraced him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, Eugene," she said earnestly.

Eugene wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't get all girlie on me. I'll be back before you know it. And then you'll be wishing I was still gone," Eugene tried to jest lightheartedly, but his voice struggled to stay even.

Daria pulled back from him. "I know," she said, suppressing her own tears.

They both leant against the car and didn't look at each other. Eugene was still wiping at his eyes.

Eugene looked over at Jane and Nanuk. He laughed lightly. "It look like we both actually get girl; a happy ending to a strange story," he said amused.

Daria looked at them, too; they were still focused on Freddy.

"Well, you have. Jane and I haven't exactly dealt with our situation," Daria admitted.

Eugene shrugged. "She wants you," he said firmly.

Daria rolled her eyes, amused. "I'm still surprised Nanuk wants _you_," she teased.

Eugene looked at her dryly. "Had to get in one last one, huh?" he said grinning.

"Yeah. Who knows how long you'll be gone," Daria said with a smirk.

"Eh, I actually thought the same thing about her, but Nanuk's great," Eugene said happily.

"I'm happy for you, really," Daria said seriously.

"Thanks," Eugene said.

Daria sighed and looked at the track that Nanuk and Eugene would be traveling on.

"You know, this is harder than I thought," Daria said pensively.

"I know," Eugene said in the same tone.

"I mean for a while I thought I wasn't ever going to find Jane, and I prepared for that. Then Mikal, I don't know why, but I knew she'd leave eventually and I prepared for that, but you…" Daria said sadly. "I really thought that in the end it would be just you and me returning to town," she admitted.

"Me, too. Or, at least I didn't think you and I would be separating," Eugene said melancholic.

Daria nodded and then looked at him meaningfully. "Thank you so much, Eugene. I really wouldn't have found Jane without you."

"Anything for you," Eugene said affectionately and then looked at her seriously. "Oh. I call home today to tell my mother I not coming back with you and she said that an Erik was looking for you," he said curiously.

Daria groaned. "Rent. I forgot. I'm overdue about a couple weeks now."

"Not anymore. He kick you out two days ago. Give your stuff to my mother when he remembered I'm your friend and found out she my mother," Eugene said amused.

"Well, at least he didn't trash it; not that I have anything important," Daria said darkly. "I'll apologize to your mother. She shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

"No. It fine. My mother not mind. She actually expecting you now that you have no place to live," Eugene said. "Remember, you family now."

Daria nodded. "What about Jane?" she asked.

"Mom won't mind extra company. She'll love it and besides there's room; my bed is free now and there's the couch," Eugene said.

"She's too nice," Daria said appreciatively.

"Yeah. She good mom," Eugene said fondly.

Daria smiled at him.

"Hey!" the driver called to Eugene and beckoned him to come over. "I'm leaving now."

Eugene nodded and pushed himself off his car. He stood in front of Daria and embraced her.

"I'll call you," Eugene promised.

Daria sighed and held him tightly. "Okay," she said, her voice slightly breaking.

Eugene pulled back and kissed her cheek. He then turned and headed for the train. Daria didn't follow; she only watched him.

Eugene walked up to Nanuk. Nanuk waved to Daria; Daria waved back.

Nanuk looked at Eugene and kissed him lovingly. She then moved back from him and ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling. Eugene was smiling, too.

Daria turned away, staring at the ground. She was truly happy for him; she just wished he didn't have to leave.

Jane walked over to Daria and leant against the car next to her. Daria sighed heavily, but didn't look up from the ground.

They didn't speak.

Eugene and Nanuk boarded the train. It started up and moving down the track, building momentum.

Jane turned to watch, but Daria kept her back to the train, tears silently falling.

Daria waited until the train had passed them before she turned to look. She watched as the train traveled farther away until the train was just a small pinprick in the distance.

Daria wiped the tears from her face and took a deep calming breath.

"Today's been a hard day for you, huh?" Jane said tenderly.

Daria nodded. "Yeah, but not a bad one. Both my friends got exactly what they wanted; I'm happy for them," she said sincerely.

Jane nodded, contemplative. She looked at Daria. "Did you?" she asked gently.

Daria looked at her, questioningly. "Did I what?"

"Get what you wanted," Jane said seriously.

Daria looked at Jane thoughtfully. "Almost," she answered.

Jane nodded and looked at her feet. "Almost," she repeated softly and sighed gently.

Daria looked at her curiously.

Jane stood in front of Daria, a determined expression on her face. She cupped Daria's face and gazed at her meaningfully.

Daria felt herself blush and wished she didn't. Jane seemed to notice her nervousness. She smiled slightly, and then leant close to Daria and kissed her mouth lingeringly.

Daria kissed her back softly and hated that she felt tears spring to her eyes. Her heart had ached for this for so long.

Jane pulled back slightly and looked at Daria; she had tears of her own.

"You don't have to cry," Jane said softly.

Daria nodded. "I know. It's just…I never, _never_ thought I would see you again," she said solemnly.

Jane kissed her forehead. "I know. I thought the same," she said. "I missed you so much," Jane said earnestly.

"I'm so sorry about everything. Things shouldn't be this way," Daria said remorsefully.

Jane embraced Daria tightly. "That doesn't matter any more. I'm just so glad that I found you," she said gently.

Daria nodded, holding onto Jane tightly.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while before moving apart and sharing a passionate kiss. They then looked at the car.

Jane held an expression of distaste. "I think I miss Trent's Plymouth," she said.

Daria laughed softly. "Yeah. At least that car didn't need to be held together with tape," Daria said amused. "But it's an okay car."

"As long as it'll get us home," Jane said casually.

"It will," Daria said, but added, slightly concerned, "Hopefully."

Jane got into the car on the passenger side and Daria climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm warning you now, I haven't driven this car before," Daria said as she fastened her seatbelt.

Jane shrugged. "So, I should be expecting to be missing some body parts by the time we arrive in your town?" she quipped.

Daria lightly glared at her. "Yeah. But I don't think it'll be from the car ride," Daria threatened, starting up the car and heading for the highway.

Jane smiled and looked out the window as they passed through the small town.

At a red light before they reached the highway, Daria opened the glove compartment, searched for a moment and then pulled out a tape with white out writing on it.

Jane looked at her curiously.

Daria put the tape into the tape deck and waited for it to play.

The song started and the light turned green. Daria headed onto the highway going Northwest.

"Who is this?" Jane asked as the voice started to sing. "The guy sounds familiar."

"It's Eugene, with his band when he was alive," Daria answered simply.

"It's pretty good," Jane said lightly surprised, relaxing into the seat, then looked at Daria curiously. "How'd he get _that _here?"

"It was in his pocket when he offed," Daria replied.

"Oh," Jane said puzzled and then sighed. "This place is so weird," she said and went back to staring out the window.

"I know," Daria said sighed, lightly amused, thinking they'll probably be saying that forever.

_And as we're crossing border after border, we realize that difference is none._

_It's underdogs who…and if you want it, you always have to make your own fun._

_And as the upperdog leisurely sighing, the local cultures are dying and dying._

_The programmed robots are buying and buying and a psycho load of freaks they are still trying, trying._

_Ooohoohoooh through the roof, underground. Ooohoohoooh through the roof and underground. _

**Note: Lyrics: Up through the roof 'n' underground by Gogol Bordello**


End file.
